


Na przyszłą rzeczy pamiątkę

by Homoviator



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akcja dzieje się po dramacie na kubańskiej plaży. Okaleczony Charles gromadzi dookoła siebie studentów, Eryk odszedł, stając się jego najgorszym wrogiem i wspomnieniem najlepszego przyjaciela.</p><p>CIA za pomocą sekretnej broni zmienia Azazela, podopiecznego Eryka, w jednoroczne dziecko. Małe diablę zachowuje swoją moc. Eryk nie potrafi poradzić sobie z dzieciakiem, zwraca się więc do Charlesa o pomoc, jednak Xavier, którego spotyka nie jest już tym Xavierem, którego wcześniej znał. </p><p>Hint o małym Azazelu podsunęła gokuma , chuchacz męczyła mnie o tego ff dość intensywnie, a więc to tym wilkom dedykowany jest ten ff. Wrzucam na AO3, na prośbę czytaczy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

roz. 1

Zwycięzca ma przyjaciół wielu, zwyciężony ma przyjaciół dobrych

przysłowie

 

 

 

 

Na pomysł ten wpadła Raven. Chociaż Eryk nie mógł powiedzieć, że zwrócenie się o pomoc do Charlesa nie przeszło mu przez głowę. Tak jednak było wygodniej. Raven mogła swobodniej rozmawiać na temat Xaviera i jego grupy mutantów, w końcu była jego siostrą. W sposób naturalny mogła zwrócić się do niego po poradę...

"Pomoc. Pomoc, Eryk. Nie uciekaj przed tym słowem." Raven stanęła przed nim i podparła się rękoma pod biodra. "I na pewno nie pójdę tam sama. Ty, jako lider, powinieneś jechać ze mną. I nawet nie próbuj się wymigać. Chcesz znowu go szukać, jak zniknie?"

Eryk potarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz i zmierzył Raven ciężkim, złowrogim wzrokiem. Raven nie drgnęła nawet powieka, prychnęła lekko i pochyliła się nad łóżeczkiem. Mały, jednoroczny, czerwonoskóry diabełek spał sobie w nim spokojnie, ssąc kciuk i wyglądając absolutnie niewinnie i błogo, zapakowany w żółty kocyk w niebieskie kaczuszki. Pozory jednak myliły.

Odkąd nowa broń CIA zmieniła Azazela z dwudziestopięcioletniego diabła o mocy teleportacyjnej w siusiającego w majtki, śliniącego się, szczerbatego roczniaka, świat Eryka Lehnsherra zmienił się w piekło. Pewnie, Magneto dał popalić agentom CIA, miażdżąc niemal całą ich bazę we Północnej Karolinie, ale ci partacze, naukowcy, pracujący dla rządu, nie potrafili w szczegółach powiedzieć, co owa nowa broń dokładnie robiła z mutantem, jak na niego działała. Eksperyment, powiedzieli, bladzi na twarzach i przerażeni. To miał być tylko eksperyment. Eryk spektakularnie zawalił im na głowy dach, upewniając się mimo wszystko, że mieli otwarty korytarz do schronu. Przeklęty głos rozsądku w jego głowie, niebezpiecznie podobny do głosu Charlesa, wciąż gadał o odpowiedzialności, o litości i miłosierdziu. Niewinni, wykonujący jedynie rozkazy idioci, z tytułami naukowymi, statusami, artykułami, i ich pieprzony eksperyment.

Cholera, hełm nie hełm, Eryk zaczynał przypuszczać, że głosu Charlesa ze swojej głowy nigdy się nie pozbędzie.

Prawdziwa zabawa jednak zaczęła się później, gdy już po konfrontacji, wrócili do swojej siedziby. Riptide ze ściągniętą dziwnie, skurczoną twarzą, Raven z małym diabełkiem w ramionach, Emma zanosząc się ze śmiechu i dogadując coś o niańczeniu, przedwczesnym ojcostwie i łysieniu plackowatym. Eryk czasami zastanawiał się, czemu w ogóle to wszystko zaczął. Trzeba było zostawić mutantów z Xavierem i dać sobie spokój z polityką, teraz jednak było już za późno. Teraz Charles był tak zacięty, zawzięty i wściekły jak Eryk, teraz czas na pojednanie już przeminął.

Natomiast sytuacja z Azazelem, która mogłaby się wydawać kuriozalna i zabawna, objawiła szybko swoje mniej przyjemne, zębate dno.

Nie mieli pojęcia, czy Azazel zamienił się w dziecko na stałe, czy to tylko tymczasowy efekt i po kilku dniach wróci do swojego naturalnego wieku. Nie wiedzieli też, że zachował swoje moce nawet jako roczny bajtel, bo i skąd mieli wiedzieć, skoro czerwony diabełek, znokautowany bronią CIA, spał smacznie cały następny dzień i nie okazywał najmniejszej chęci do teleportacji. Teleportować się znienacka zaczął w momencie, gdy Emma spróbowała go telepatycznie uspokoić i wyjaśnić jego jednorocznemu umysłowi, co się dzieje. Nie, żeby było to dla Eryka zaskoczeniem, ale najwyraźniej panna Frost nie miała ręki ani głowy do dzieci. Azazel źle tolerował jej obecność, zanosił się wręcz płaczem, gdy tylko Emma się do niego zbliżała.

Przy trzeciej próbie telepatycznego uspokojenia rozhisteryzowanego bobasa, Raven stwierdziła, że dość tego i wyprowadziła rozbawioną i wkurzoną jednocześnie Frost, obwieszczając, że Eryk musi się zająć swoim nowym, małym towarzyszem w inny sposób. Żeby to było takie łatwe. Azazel był dzieckiem specjalnym nie tylko z powodu koloru swojej skóry, czy umiejętności nagłego teleportowania się bóg wie gdzie. Pierwsze, czego dowiedzieli się o jego cechach osobowości, to fakt, że źle znosił tłumy. Gdy w jego pokoju znajdowało się więcej niż dwie osoby, zaczynał krzywić się, płakać, kopać i uciekać, co owocowało, cóż, teleportacją. Mały diabeł po prostu znikał i nikt nie wiedział gdzie, szukali go potem nerwowo po całych kwaterach, po ogrodzie, okalającym ich siedzibę. To było jak jakaś koszmarna odmiana zabawy w berka, tylko nie wiadomo było, na którym kontynencie ukrył się poszukiwany i czy jeszcze będzie żył, gdy go odnajdą.

Emma, częściej niż rzadziej, potrafiła odnaleźć telepatycznie małego diabła, ale nie dawała rady go uspokoić i raz dwa okazała zniecierpliwienie.

"Boi się i ucieka przed telepatią. Zresztą poszłam z tobą po to, żeby niańczyć jakiegoś bachora, Lehnsherr!"

Raven była nieco bardziej wyrozumiała, być może dlatego, że mały Azazel lubił, gdy go trzymała w ramionach i uwielbiał bawić się jej włosami. Czy raczej czerwonymi, sztywnymi piórami, które potrafiły imitować różnego koloru włosy. Azazel kochał włosy Raven prawie tak, jak bał się uśmiechu Eryka. Gdy tylko widział go zbyt blisko, robił podkówkę, dostawał wilgotnych oczu kopniętego szczeniaka i zaczynał znowu znikać. Na ogół go znajdowali, zwykle nie teleportował się daleko. Ot, czasami mały Azazel siedział sobie zadowolony w wannie na drugim piętrze siedziby, albo przy lodówce, czasami zasuwał radośnie, raczkując po ścieżce ogrodowej i piszcząc entuzjastycznie. Bywało jednak, że znajdowali go, zapłakanego i wystraszonego, w centrum Nowego Jorku, albo czołgającego się w trawie na polach elizejskich. Raz prawie utonął na plaży w Złotych Piaskach w Bułgarii. Eryk był wdzięczny niebiosom za Emmę, która po mistrzowsku namierzała Azazela, sytuacja jednak stawała się coraz bardziej niewygodna. CIA już parę razy zakatalogowało w swoich aktach ucieczki małego, niewątpliwie też prowadzili dalej badania nad swoją zamieniającą mutanty w dzieci bronią.

"Nie możemy tak tego zostawić." zadecydowała pewnego poranka Raven, gdy znalazła małego Azazela w swojej garderobie, schowanego pod toaletką i bawiącego się jej jedwabnymi chustami. "Zrobi sobie kiedyś krzywdę i to będzie nasza wina."

"Może jakoś wróci do swojego wieku..." zaczął Eryk bez przekonania, które Raven wyczuła od razu i od razu zareagowała.

"Jak się nie zamienił po dwóch tygodniach, to się już nie zamieni. Nie damy sobie z nim rady. Ucieka od Emmy jak diabeł od święconej wody, a swojej teleportacyjnej mocy wcale nie kontroluje. Musimy zwrócić się o pomoc do Charlesa i koniec. Przełknij dumę, Eryk, bo zapłaci za to dziecko.”

Eryk burczał i wściekał się, miotając się pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem, sytuacja była jednak patowa. Azazel uciekał, szukali go, przywozili do domu, zajmowali się jak mogli, a potem mały znowu uciekał. I tak w koło Macieju. Eryk nie mógł jeść i przestał spać, miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie, zabierając ze sobą pół Stanów Zjednoczonych.

Nie wiedział, co zrobiłby bez Raven, która zajmowała się pieluchami, ubrankami, zasypkami na otartą pupę, i generalnie znalazła się w roli surogatniej matki nadzwyczaj dobrze. Nie mógł jednak wymagać od niej permanentnego poświęcania się w ten sposób, i tak stąpał po kruchym lodzie. Raven tęskniła za Charlesem, wysyłała mu cichcem pocztówki, jej motywacja, żeby zostać z Erykiem nie była aż tak silna, jak pęd, żeby być częścią rodziny, częścią czegoś większego, bardziej serdecznego niż zimna współpraca z Emmą, milczące porozumienie z Riptide`m czy sporadyczny seks z Magneto.

Przełknięcie dumy zabrało Erykowi równy tydzień.

"Dobrze, Raven. Jedziemy do Xaviera."

Imię Charlesa od jakiegoś czasu nie przechodziło mu przez gardło.

 

///////////////

 

Spodziewał się, że rezydencja Xaviera będzie jakaś inna, bardziej rozbudowana, uzbrojona. Tymczasem z zewnątrz wszystko wyglądało tak, jak dawniej. Ogrody z przyciętymi równo klombami i żwirowymi ścieżkami, ławki, wielkie okna z drewnianymi storami, tarasy i schody. To jedno uległo zmianie, przy schodach pojawiły się wjazdy dla wózków. Eryk zignorował dźgnięcie winy, żył z tym już pół roku i będzie z tym żył do końca, więc lepiej było oswoić się z tym uczuciem.

Charles spodziewał się ich przybycia. Raven zadzwoniła do niego parę dni wcześniej, coś tam razem długo szeptali i namawiali się. Eryk nie słuchał, to było wystarczająco trudne. Oto przychodził po pomoc do kogoś, kto był jego wrogiem, a o kim wciąż myślał, jak o swoim przyjacielu, jedynym przyjacielu. Niemalże kimś więcej niż przyjacielu. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Okaleczył Charlesa Xaviera, nieumyślnie i w afekcie, ale to go akurat nie usprawiedliwiało. Pierwszy od lat... pierwszy w ogóle przyjaciel, z którym Eryk nawiązał kontakt natychmiastowy i całkowity, niczym dwóch sześciolatków w piaskownicy, z którym od razu podzielił się swoimi obawami, zarzutami, przed którym nie wahał się odsłonić swojego bólu.

Decyzje podjęte przypadkowo trudno realizować z prawdziwym przekonaniem, Eryk nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale jego odejście od Charlesa w chwili, gdy ten potrzebował go najbardziej, było najmniej przemyślanym ruchem, przypadkiem. Nie potrafił się z niego wytłumaczyć i wycofać, zbyt zatwardziały, nieufny, zbyt przyzwyczajony do samotności.

Nie mógł o tym nie myśleć. Myślał o tym w każdej wolnej od prowadzenia swojej grupy mutantów chwili. Gdyby Charles umiał przebić się przez jego hełm, wyłby ze śmiechu, takim żałosnym, zapętlonym, wymęczonym stworzeniem był teraz Eryk Lehnsherr.

Wszedł do rezydencji z pustym uczuciem, kurczącym mu w żołądku i Raven, ściskającą go za ramię. Azazel spał, przytulony do jej piersi i mamrotał coś po swojemu. Powrót sponiewieranych losem wygnańców, i to jakże symboliczny powrót. Mężczyzna, kobieta i dziecko, umknęli z raju, nażarli się jabłek i teraz płacą. Nie należało spodziewać się niczego innego niż kpina, pobłażanie i lekceważenie.

Miał nadzieję, że przetrzyma to dla Azazela. Że przetrzyma to dla siebie.

"W czym mogę ci pomóc, Eryku." zapytał retorycznie Charles, brzmiąc raczej twierdząco niż pytająco, gdy weszli już do jego gabinetu i stanęli przed ogromnym, mahoniowym biurkiem, wypełnionym papierami. Charles odpowiedział spokojnie na spojrzenie Eryka, jego twarz nieporuszona i kamienna. Przeklęty telepata.

"Chyba już wiesz, w czym możesz mi pomóc, Xavier." odpowiedział Eryk, nastroszony, z ramionami założonymi na piersi i wysuniętym bojowo podbródkiem. Chełm go uwierał, w kark, w uszy. "Raven dzwoniła."

Charles uśmiechnął się. Powoli, z grymasem, brzydko. Siedział na swoim wózku, z kocem, okrywającym mu szczelnie bezwładne nogi, jak zwykle w kardiganie, jak zwykle z książką na kolanach. Był bledszy i szczuplejszy, niż Eryk pamiętał. I wyglądał na chorego, chociaż ciężko było wskazać wyraźne oznaki choroby. Być może tak właśnie wyglądały osoby pozbawione dość istotnego fragmentu swojego życia, takiego jak władza w nogach. Nieco bledsze, nieco osowiałe, nieco bardziej zrezygnowane, nieco mniej żywe.

"Nie. Chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie, Eryku." powiedział cicho Charles, jego granatowe oczy szeroko otwarte, jego usta ściągnięte z dezaprobatą. "Po tym wszystkim, po... incydencie na Kubie, teraz wracasz i szukasz pomocy. Mam nadzieję, że nie umyka ci ironia sytuacji."

"Nie dajesz mi szansy na to, żeby umknęła." mruknął, zgrzytając zębami Eryk, i usiadł na krześle, na przeciwko wózka Charlesa. "Twoi przyjaciele z CIA swoją nową zabawką na mutanty zamienili Azazela w dziecko. Ma roczek, teleportuje się bez żadnej kontroli. Boi się Emmy, nie daje się jej czytać i ucieka. W końcu zrobi sobie poważniejszą krzywdę."

Charles słuchał Eryka z dłońmi złożonymi przed sobą i przymkniętymi oczyma. Raven, stojąca pod oknem, z małym diabełkiem w ramionach, patrzyła to na Xaviera, to na Lehnsherra, zniecierpliwiona i zła, ale nie odważyła się przerwać im ich małej wojny.

"Jednego tylko nie rozumiem." odezwał się wreszcie Charles i otworzył oczy, spoglądając prosto na Eryka, jakby usiłował czytać mu myśli, jakby wyciągał ku niemu swoją moc. "Co pozwala ci sądzić, że będę chciał udzielić ci pomocy. To twoja grupa mutantów i powinieneś dbać o nią sam. Wziąłeś za nich odpowiedzialność, gdy mnie... gdy nas opuściłeś."

Raven zerknęła na Eryka ostrzegawczo, a on zacisnął tylko mocniej szczęki. Charles miał prawo powyżywać się teraz na nim, wytknąć mu wszystko, wylać, co mu na sercu zalegało. Jak długo zechce pomóc, Eryk był zdecydowany przetrzymać jego wyrzuty i oskarżenia. Byle tylko pomóc Azazelowi. Może i małe diablę było uciążliwe, ale nikt, kto znajdował się pod opieką Eryka Lehnsherra, nie powinien przez swój wybór cierpieć...

Twarz Charlesa złagodniała, na chwilę odzyskując swoją dawną przyjemną dostępność, otwartość. Eryk zagapił się, czuł, że się zagapia, czuł... sam nie wiedział, co czuł, ale było to daleko bardziej intensywne niż wszystko, co przeżył w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Raven i Hank, pochylający się obecnie nad marudzącym po cichu Azazelem, drgnęli, odskakując od siebie. To chyba właśnie przerwało zaklęcie, Charles na powrót przyodział maskę zgorzkniałego, pobladłego profesora, przykutego do wózka.

"Uważasz, że pomogę ci w imię starej przyjaźni, która trwała cały miesiąc. Że wzruszę się, bo pokazujesz swoją miękką, opiekuńczą stronę, bo chcesz ocalić Azazela." zaczął zniechęconym, nagle smutnym głosem Charles, a Eryk spuścił wzrok, nie wiedząc, czy telepata wyczytał coś z jego umysłu mimo hełmu, czy tylko trafnie zgaduje. "Ale dobrze uważasz. Nawet, jeżeli nie ufam ci, nie mogę pozwolić, żeby z powodu naszej waśni ucierpiało dziecko."

Raven uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do Xaviera, po drodze z rozmachem wsadzając Hankowi w ramiona małe diablę. McCoy odchrząknął niepewnie, ale Azazel tylko zacisnął piąstki w jego niebieskim futrze, wierzgnął nóżkami i odetchnął z zachwytem. Najwyraźniej mały kochał futrzaki, niezależnie od kolorystyki i gabarytów maskotki.

"Dziękuję Charles, nawet nie wiesz, jak się martwiłam... Dzięki, na pewno znajdziemy jakiś sposób, żeby przywrócić go do jego właściwego wieku..." zaczęła trajkotać Raven, pochylając się nad swoim przyrodnim bratem i przygarniając go do siebie, razem z wózkiem, kocem i książką. "Wiedziałam, że nas tak z tym nie zostawisz, braciszku..."

"Jak to rozegramy logistycznie?" zapytał niskim, ochrypłym głosem Eryk, miał wrażenie, że przez ostatnią godzinę postarzał się o dobre dziesięć lat. "Zostawimy tutaj Azazela a sami dopadniemy CIA, czy Raven zostanie tutaj z Azazelem, żeby nie było, że zostawiamy swojego członka..."

"Nie. Chciałbym sprawą CIA zająć się sam. Już się z nimi skontaktowałem. Dali nam kilka dni, aby Hank zrobił analizy i przesłał im wyniki. Wtedy przyjadą tutaj, z maszyną, postaramy się odwrócić proces, któremu został poddany Azazel."

"Dlaczego miałbym ci ufać? Może po prostu chcesz mnie wydać w ręce ludzkich władz."

"Po prostu chcę uniknąć ofiar śmiertelnych. CIA nie ma szans w konfrontacji z tobą, oni to wiedzą, ty to wiesz." głos Charlesa wskazywał na znużenie powtarzaniem tej frazy przez ostatnie miesiące, chociaż nawet to nie do końca przekonywało Eryka.

"Nie wierzę, żeby tak łatwo oddali broń, która może zneutralizować mutantów."

"Współpracuję z różnymi rządami różnych państw już jakiś czas. Ja, Moira i kilku myślących naszymi kategoriami agentów, będziemy czuwać nad całą akcją. Natomiast wy, jesteście z Raven zaproszeni do zostania w rezydencji." Charles oczekująco wyciągnął do Eryka rękę. "Wasze pokoje są gotowe."

Po chwili wahania Eryk ujął dłoń Xaviera, ściskając trochę za mocno.

"Nie uwzględniłeś naszej odmowy, Charles."

"A powinienem?" użądlił Xavier i spojrzał twardo Erykowi prosto w oczy. Był czas, kiedy telepata patrzył na niego tylko miękkim, rozumiejącym wzrokiem, był czas, kiedy odzywał się łagodnie, nawet, gdy chciał skrytykować, zganić i wyrazić sprzeciw. Eryk nie był pewien, jak długo wytrzyma obecność tego Charlesa, bladego, nerwowego, podejrzliwego. I jeszcze ten wózek... Nie było sensu tego rozgrzebywać, lepiej trzymać się prostych wyznaczników, a te były jasne. Aby pomóc Azazelowi, trzeba zostać w Westchester.

"Nie, nie powinieneś." westchnął Eryk, puścił dłoń Charlesa i wstał z fotela, rozprostowując zgniecione na kolanach spodnie. "Z przyjemnością przyjmuję twoje zaproszenie. Rozumiem, chcesz nas trzymać w szachu. Beze mnie, Azazela i Mystique nasza grupa jest dość osłabiona. Nie rozumiem tylko, jak mamy odkryć, co CIA zrobiło Azazelowi, gdy będziemy tutaj uziemieni.”

"O to się nie martw. Ja z nimi porozmawiam, na pewno dowiem się, jak ten proces odwrócić. Hank pomoże." Charles potarł dłonią grzbiet nosa i zmarszczył brwi. Boli go głowa, pomyślał Eryk, ledwie się trzyma. Boli go głowa i kto wie, co jeszcze, a mimo to walczy, chce pomóc... nie, poprawka, mimo to chce współpracować z ludźmi. Głupi, naiwny, szlachetny Charles.

"Wiesz, wpuściłeś mnie tutaj tak łatwo.” zauważył z nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem Eryk i podszedł do kominka, przesuwając palcami po rzeźbionych kamiennych hermach. Kamienne głowy Gorgony odpowiedziały mu nieruchomymi spojrzeniami. "A mógłbym w jednej chwili zwalić wam wszystkim ten gmach na głowy."

Czekał na gniew, postawę obronną lub oburzenie, ale oczywiście pomylił się. Charles, będąc Charlesem, telepatą w stopniu profesorskim, aroganckim pacyfistą i megalomanem w jednym, odczytał przekaz całkiem inaczej. I, cholera, trafnie.

"Nie lituj się nad litującymi się, Eryku. Nie potrzebuję twojej litości i przypominam, to ty potrzebujesz tutaj mojej pomocy a nie ja twojej."

 

 

//////////////////

 

Stanął w wejściu do pokoju, który onegdaj oddał mu we władanie Charles, i nie bardzo wiedział, jak się zachować. To wszystko było bardziej niż krępujące, uwłaczające, nie na miejscu.

Raven, oczywiście, zachowywała się, jakby wróciła do domu po dłuższych wakacjach.

"To ja wezmę małego do laboratorium, żeby Hank zobaczył, co tam z nim jest." obwieściła Raven i klepnęła Eryka w ramię. "Wejdź i odpocznij, a nie stoisz i się patrzysz."

Eryk mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, co Raven i tak zrozumiała, jako zgodę, po czym radośnie oddryfowała za Hankiem. Mały diabełek wciąż siedział McCoy`owi w ramionach, uczepiony jego futra i wyraźnie nim zafascynowany. Ciekawe, czy Charles już zaczął telepatyczną współpracę z Azazelem, bo maluch, od kiedy przestąpili próg rezydencji, ani razu nie zapłakał, ani nie usiłował się teleportować.

"Mógłbyś ten hełm zdjąć." zauważył Sean, przemykając obok Eryka korytarzem i machając mu na powitanie. "To dom jest, nie poligon. Profesor nic ci nie zrobi."

Eryk przewrócił oczyma, ale i tak się uśmiechnął.

"Cześć Sean."

"Hej. Lecę, bo mam trening, a profesor ostatnio taki nerwowy!" i z tymi słowy Sean wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, skręcił teatralnie, piszcząc tenisówkami po linoleum, i zniknął na schodach, prowadzących na trzecie piętro. No tak, pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniały.

Eryk wszedł do swojego byłego pokoju z odczuciem dejavu. Czas tutaj stanął w miejscu. Całkiem, jakby na Kubie nic się nie stało, jakby Charles nadal mógł chodzić a Eryk nigdy go nie opuścił.

Jego pokój był w dokładnie takim stanie, w jakim go pozostawili, przed pamiętną misją na Kubie. Tego samego koloru poszwy na pościeli, ta sama kapa na łóżku, ta sama kryształowa karafka, tak samo do połowy pełna, te same odsunięte kompletnie zasłony. Nawet zapach był ten sam, lekki kurz dywanowy i woda toaletowa, którą Eryk lubił się skropić od rana, a która obecnie stała na półce nad zlewem w łazience, jak wyrzut sumienia.

Po incydencie kubańskim nie wrócił po swoje bagaże do rezydencji Charlesa, zostawił wszystko, zresztą i tak było tego niewiele. Eryk chlubił się tym, że jest osobą bardzo mobilną, nie przywiązującą się do drobiazgów i w zasadzie potrzebującą jedynie swojego portfela, z kontaktami, kartami kredytami i serią kilku podrobionych dowodów tożsamości. Pozostawił swój skromny dobytek a Charles go zakonserwował i ułożył na odpowiednich miejscach, jak eksponaty w muzeum.

Trzy pary golfów, dwie pary spodni w szafce, skarpetki w bieliźniarce, kurtka na wieszaku. Wyprane, wyprasowane, gotowe do użycia. Walizka z książką, rewolwerem i przenośnym zestawem do golenia pod łóżkiem. Charles nic nie wyrzucił, nic nie zniszczył, dając upust swojemu rozgoryczeniu i złości. Charles zakonserwował wszystko, jak jakieś cenne wspomnienie. Eryk nie kpił, ani nie kwestionował, on robił dokładnie to samo, chociaż miał mniej pamiątek po szczęsnym czasie, spędzonym z Xavierem.

Nagle poczuł się głupio. Charles obiecał pomoc, kwatery i pertraktacje z CIA, analizy Hanka. Może i Xavier był zgryźliwy, ale generalnie nie odwrócił się tyłkiem, tak jak tego Eryk oczekiwał. W takim ujęciu, noszenie hełmu w rezydencji jawiło się jako dziecinna głupota. Gdyby Charles chciał walczyć, walczyłby, a nie wyzłośliwiał się werbalnie i proponował rozwiązanie problemu, którego Magneto nie był w stanie sam rozwiązać.

Wszedł do łazienki i rozebrał się, patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze i dochodząc do wniosku, że śmiesznie wygląda w hełmie i w cywilnym ubraniu. Nie do pary, nie na miejscu. Tak właśnie się czuł, od kiedy Charles oznajmił, że walczą o różne idee a on, na adrelinowym wyżu, oznajmił, że odchodzi. Kilka miesięcy wywiniętych sowizdrzalsko, na opak. Eryk zdjął hełm, przeczesał włosy dłonią i poczuł, jakby ktoś uwolnił mu głowę, ściskaną w imadle tak długo, że już przywyknął do jego ucisku. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszał telepatyczny śmiech Emmy, jak diament, rysujący szkło.

Nie musisz się obawiać, Eryku. Nie zasadzam się na twój umysł.

Zignorował głos Charlesa w swojej głowie i wlazł pod prysznic, pozwalając gorącej wodzie zmyć stres, napięcie i złość całego dnia. Był zmęczony, ale już czuł, że zaczyna się rozluźniać. Śmieszne, że aby się całkowicie zrelaksować potrzebował jedynie spotkać rozgniewanego Charlesa i zostać zaproszony w gościnę do jego rezydencji. Oby sprawa małego Azazela nie trwała zbyt długo. Eryk nie powinien się do tego przyzwyczajać.

Kolejnych kilka godzin spędził drzemiąc w swoim pokoju, rozłożony na łóżku w szlafroku, ze statycznym szumem w głowie, oznaką, że Charles bardzo się stara nie sięgnąć do jego umysłu. Myśl ta była ożywcza i kojąca, i Eryk po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu odpoczął. Dawno tak nie odpoczywał, spokojnie, bezpiecznie, bez zmartwień. Emma, Angel i Janos poradzą sobie sami, Raven z małym Azazelem byli pod kuratelą Hanka. Eryk w końcu mógł przestać rozważać, jaki będzie ich kolejny ruch, którą bazę CIA zaatakować, gdzie szukać kolejnego mutanta. Nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał, ale jego początki jako lidera grupy mutantów nie były idealne. Nie nawykł do współpracy z innymi, zwykle działając w pojedynkę i martwiąc się tylko o siebie. Teraz musiał się organizować, musiał myśleć kilka kroków na przód, jednocześnie biorąc odpowiedzialność za swoich podwładnych. Znalezieniem miejsca na siedzibę zajęła się Emma i dobrze, inaczej zapewne grupa Eryka nadal zamieszkiwałabym podmiejskie hoteliki i żywiła się chińskimi daniami na wynos. Frost uruchomiła swoje moce i znajomości, oznajmiając, że ona stawia na prezencję, a nie praktycyzm skrytobójcy. Rezydencja Magneto może nie była podobna do rezydencji Xaviera, ale była równie duża, przestronna i o wiele lepiej uzbrojona. Eryk był zadowolony, Mystique także, Angel mamrotała coś o kompleksach a Janos tylko wzruszył ramionami i rozpakował swoją pojedynczą, smętną walizkę.

Dobrze było mieć siedzibę, chociaż ciężko było nazwać ją domem. Eryk większość czasu spędzał śledząc ruchy polityczne różnych państw oraz działania Xaviera, rzadko zdarzało mu się wypić ze swoimi podwładnymi kawę, o posiłkach nie wspominając. Byli osobno, żyli osobno, osobno jedli, pili i bawili się. Jedyne, co robili razem to treningi. Pozwalało to utrzymać dystans i nie angażować się zanadto. A potem Azazel stał się małym Azazelem i wszystko stanęło na głowie, bo nagle stali się jedynymi opiekunami diablęcia.

Eryk był pewien, że zaczął siwieć i to właśnie bezpośrednio za sprawą Azazela.

Postanowił potraktować pobyt w rezydencji Xaviera jako swoje własne, prywatne wakacje. Charles, jak zwykle honorowy i z zasady serdeczny, nie będzie mu zakłócał wypoczynku, ani grzebał w głowie... chociaż, właściwie, Charles nigdy nie grzebał mu w głowie. Jego telepatia była raczej delikatnymi dotykami, niezbyt ingerującymi w treść czujkami, nastawionymi raczej na współodczuwanie, niż wpływanie. Charles zawsze pytał, czy może użyć swojej mocy, zawsze uważał, żeby kogoś nie urazić.. Charles był naiwniakiem, który dałby się odstrzelić ludziom jak kaczka, gdyby nie pokaz siły, jaki zgotował Stanom Zjednoczonym i Rosji Eryk. Inna sprawa, że to właśnie Eryk odbił pamiętną kulę, która uszkodziła Xavierowi kręgosłup. Zwalanie winy na Moirę było tchórzostwem. Ludzie chcieli, w ferworze walki, strachu przed czymś nowym, zestrzelić mutantów, ale to Eryk zestrzelił Charlesa Xaviera...

Raven zapukała ostrożnie i wsunęła się do pokoju. Jej niebieska skóra odcinała się ostrym kontrastem od drewnianych boazerii.

"Hej. Słuchaj, z małym jest w porządku. Charles przetłumaczył mu telepatycznie, że nie ma się czego bać a Hank wykonuje badania krwi, genów i innych cudeńków. Jeżeli ktoś to może badać taką sytuację, to tylko Hank."

"Stara miłość nie rdzewieje." zauważył leniwie Eryk i przeciągnął się, aż krychnęło mu w plecach. Raven błysnęła uśmiechem na swojej niebieskiej twarzy.

"Przygadał kocioł garnkowi."

"Nigdy nie kochałem Charlesa." żachnął się lekko Eryk a Raven przemieniła się na chwilę w Emmę Frost i odpowiedziała jej idealnie ironicznym, kpiącym głosem.

"A kto mówi o Charlesie."

Eryk mruknął gardłowo, usiadł na łóżku i potarł twarz dłońmi, odganiając resztki snu.

"Czy jest jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego zakłócasz mi wypoczynek, Raven?"

"Tak. Charles pyta, czy masz chęć coś zjeść, czy się tutaj zabarykadowałeś na dobre?"

"Zabarykadowałem się na dobre. Wyjdę, kiedy wyjdę, niech się o mnie nie kłopocze." fuknął Eryk, ale wstał z łóżka i zaczął wciągać na siebie spodnie. Mógłby jeszcze pospać, mógłby jeszcze podrzemać, albo tak sobie poleżeć, z książką. Mógłby całkiem unikać swojego gospodarza, a ów gospodarz nic by z tym nie zrobił, bo był bardzo uprzejmym, niezbyt wścibskim gospodarzem. Eryk wypuścił głośno powietrze nosem i rzucił szlafrok na łóżko, rozglądając się za koszulą.

"Znasz Charlesa, on zawsze się o kogoś kłopocze, tak już ma." uśmiechnęła się Raven i podała mu koszulę. "Chodź. Dzisiaj są klopsiki."

 

/////////////////

 

 

Klopsiki były nadspodziewanie smaczne. Sean gotował. Eryk odnosił się do potraw, przygotowanych przez Banshee z rezerwą, ale jego nieufność szybko ustąpiła dobrze ukrytemu błogostanowi. Może Sean był roztrzepany, często się rozkojarzał i miał tendencje do przypalania sosu pomidorowego, ale klopsiki robił niezłe. Domowe jedzenie zdarzało się w życiu Eryka Lehnsherra niezwykle rzadko i wróg nie wróg, należało się cieszyć chwilą.

Azazel także był zadowolony i posłusznie zajadał swoją gotowaną marchewkę z groszkiem, którą pasł go Hank. McCoy warczał jak samolot, kołując łyżeczką dookoła buzi małego, a diabełek, cały w uśmiechach, otwierał posłusznie swój „hangar”, z którego czasami, mimo najszczerszych chęci, jakiś groszek wypadał. Raven siedziała koło Hanka, raz po raz ocierając Azazelowi usta, a Alex robił zabawne miny, wywołując kolejne salwy radosnego, marchewkowego śmiechu. Atmosfera w kuchni była nienaturalnie naturalna, rodzinna niemalże. Dzieci chyba faktycznie rozładowywały konflikty i napięcia.

Charles patrzył na Eryka znad swojego talerza z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Jadł, ale mało, za co Raven gruntownie go opieprzyła, najwyraźniej ponownie zajmując swoje miejsce upierdliwej, młodszej siostry. Sean i Alex wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, gdy Charles po dwóch klopsikach ogłosił, że jest już pełny i idzie do swoich apartamentów, odpocząć. Hank zasępił się i nawet niezrozumiałe zagadywanie małego Azazela nie rozczmuchało go.

"Jesz coraz mniej, profesorze." zauważył McCoy i poprawił sobie na kolanach małego diabełka, który zamachał rączkami i wydał z siebie serię pożądliwych dźwięków. Hank pochylił się nad Azazelem, pozwalając mu pomacać się po wąsach i zwierzęcej szczecinie, dookoła twarzy.

Charles uśmiechnął się wąsko i położył dłoń na ramieniu McCoya.

"Wszystko w porządku, Hank. Po prostu jestem trochę zmęczony."

"Ciągle jest zmęczony." wymamrotał ze złością Alex, gdy Charles wytoczył się już ze swoim wózkiem z kuchni. "I ciągle się zamyka w tym swoim gabinecie. Jedynie na treningach trochę ożywa, a i to nie zawsze..."

"Alex!" warknął Hank i obnażył groźnie zęby. "Nie powinniśmy teraz roztrząsać tego typu rzeczy."

Eryk zmarszczył się, a Raven otworzyła i zamknęła usta, nie potrafiąc tak od razu sformułować koherentnej myśli. No tak, w końcu byli już teraz elementami obcymi, wrogiem, tymczasowo wpuszczonym za granice, nawet nie na zasadzie chwilowego sojuszu, czy unii. Nie mieli prawa znać tajemnic rezydencji Xaviera, nawet tych dość oczywistych, takich jak kiepski stan Charlesa...

Eryk wymknął się z kuchni bez słowa i podążył do gabinetu Xaviera. Zastał tam otwarte drzwi, więc nie uznał za stosowne pukać, ani obwieszczać w żaden inny sposób swojego przybycia. Charles na niego czekał, jak zwykle, zaparkowany ze swoim wózkiem przy stoliku, na którym rozstawione były szachy.

"Zagrasz?" zapytał Xavier, wskazując na szachownicę. "Nie będę cię czytał, obiecuję."

"Z przyjemnością." odpowiedział Eryk i usiadł na kanapie, na przeciwko Charlesa. "Nie graliśmy dość długo."

"Tak. Czasami grywam z Hankiem. Genialny umysł, ale przyznam, dość przewidywalny."

Eryk wyciągnął nogi pod ławą, rozparł się na poduszkach i uśmiechnął się koślawo.

"Brakuje mu mojego polotu?"

Brakuje mu twojego szaleństwa.

"Miałeś mnie nie czytać Charles." fuknął rozeźlony Eryk i wykonał ruch, aby wstać i opuścić gabinet, ale Charles wyciągnął ramię i dotknął jego nadgarstka. Jego dłoń była żylasta i nienaturalnie gorąca.

"Nie czytam cię, tylko wysyłam ci moje myśli. Robię to instynktownie." wyszeptał Xavier z pociemniałymi nagle, błyszczącymi oczyma. "Wybacz."

Z jakiś przyczyn brzmiało to jak prośba, chociaż słowa wcale tego nie zdradzały, uważnie przemyślane i ostrożne. Co się działo w tej rezydencji do diabła? Eryk zapadł się głębiej w miękkie poduszki kanapy. Najwyraźniej rozłam, wynikły z akcji na Kubie, był dotkliwy dla nich obu, i chociaż nie przyznawali się do tego, tak naprawdę nic to nie zmieniało. Eryk Lehnsherr źle spał, napięty jak struna planował rzeczy, których rok temu nie przypuszczał nawet istnienia, zestresowany i gniewny. Charles Xavier, uziemniony na zawsze, złamany, izolował się i w samotności prowadził pertraktacje z CIA, rządem USA i wszystkimi świętymi, jadąc na hektolitrach kawy i dwóch klopsikach dziennie.

To nie tak miało wyglądać. Eryk gniewnie wykonał pierwszy ruch zwykłego pionka. Początki legendy nie powinny wyglądać jak chaotyczna, rozmamłana, nie prowadząca donikąd porażka.

"Początki zwykle są chaotyczne." westchnął Charles i przesunął swojego pionka, po czym poczerwieniał. Rumieniec na jego bladej twarzy wyglądał jak kłębki popękanych, czerwonawych naczynek. "Przepraszam. Przeczytałem cię."

"Nic nie szkodzi." uśmiechnął się Eryk i jednym, posuwistym, krótkim ruchem strącił pionka Charlesa. "Nie jestem ciekawym obiektem do czytania."

"Mylisz się, Eryku." mruknął Charles, pocierając w zamyśleniu podbródek.

Przez długą chwilę patrzyli na szachownicę, tworząc swoją taktykę tej partii. Ich waśnie na chwilę zawieszone różnice, odłożone uważnie na bok i bacznie ignorowane. Teraz, tutaj liczyła się tylko partia szachów i dwóch ludzi, którzy w idealnym świecie byliby dobrymi przyjaciółmi, byliby być może kimś więcej, ale idealny świat nie istniał, a to, co istniało, wpychało ich w role wrogów. Umysł Charlesa, jak zwykle piękny, elastyczny i wnikliwy, tworzył coraz to nowe szachowe zasadzki, w które Eryk po części tylko pozwalał sobie się złapać, coraz bardziej zrelaksowany i nietypowo kontent.

Około północy rozegrali już osiem partii. Trwali dzielnie, na połamanych krakersach, herbatach i kawach, zalewanych przez Charlesa wrzątkiem z elektrycznego czajnika, który przeszmuglował do swojego gabinetu wbrew życzeniom Hanka. Najwyraźniej McCoy chciał zmusić profesora do częstszego bywania w kuchni, do socjalizowania się i lepszego jedzenia. Eryk pojmował, że nie było to łatwo wrócić do tak zwanej normalności komuś dotkliwie, permanentnie, bezsensownie okaleczonemu.

"Nie." powiedział cicho Charles i wziął łyka herbaty, wzdychając głośno. Eryk drgnął i spojrzał pytająco na Xaviera.

"Co nie?"

"Nie czuj się winny."

Eryk odwrócił wzrok.

Skończyli swoje sekretne spotkanie na dziewiątej partii. Eryk wyraził chęć uczynienia z partyjek szachów ich małego, nocnego rytuału, w końcu kto wie, jak długo CIA będzie sprawę Azazela rozpatrywać, a grudniowe noce takie długie. Charles nie odpowiedział. Już to powinno zaniepokoić Eryka, wzbudzić czujność, ale był zbyt senny i zrelaksowany, by zareagować podejrzliwością. Pożegnał się, życząc dobrej nocy i posyłając Charlesowi ostatnie spojrzenie, o którym po prostu wiedział, że było łagodne i nie licujące z jego image`m radykalnego, agresywnego obrońcy mutantów.

Charles patrzył na niego pociemniałymi oczyma o rozszerzonych niemożliwie źrenicach, usadzony w swoim wózku jak w gnieździe, nieruchomy i samotny.

Tej nocy Eryk spał i śnił o kubańskiej plaży. Było ciepłe, listopadowe popołudnie, morze pluskało cicho w zatoczce a mewy pokrzykiwały, szybując ponad falami. Na białej, czystej plaży leżał Charles, z rozrzuconymi ramionami i zamkniętymi oczyma. Bez koca, bez ręcznika, bez niczego, nagi na gołej ziemi. Eryk siedział obok Charlesa i odgarniał mu włosy z czoła, strącając z jego twarzy zabłąkane ziarnka piasku.

 

//////////////

 

 

Poranek Eryk przespał, zakręcony w pościele i zapachy rezydencji Charlesa jak w bezpieczny kokon. Nad ranem nie śnił o niczym, po prostu wpadł w sen jak kamień w wodę i wynurzył się dopiero w okolicach południa. Słonce wchodziło do jego pokoju przez do połowy zaciągniętą zasłonę, oblewając wnętrze czerwono pomarańczowym, ciepłym blaskiem. Nie miał ochoty się ruszać, jeszcze nie, odwrócił się od słońca i zarył głębiej w pościele. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak długo i dobrze spał. Zastanowił się, czy to czasem nie sprawka Charlesa i jego telepatycznych podstępów, ale w sumie było mu wszystko jedno. Jeżeli Xavier chciał go wypoczętego i rześkiego, Eryk nie miał nic przeciwko.

Zlazł na śniadanie w szlafroku, powolutku tocząc się po schodach i przytrzymując się poręczy. Wiedział, że nie powinien ukazywać takiej słabości, nie powinien być tak ufny, ale jakoś nie mógł wykrzesać w sobie energii na gniew. Nie chciał teraz myśleć o konflikcie zbrojeń mocarstw takich jak Rosja, USA i Chiny, o eksperymentach CIA, godzących w mutantów. Nie miał fantazji rozmyślać nad podstępnymi zakusami przykutego do wózka profesora, który siedział właśnie w kuchni, owinięty kardiganem i szalikiem, i smarował grzanki dżemem.

"Późne śniadanie?" Eryk dotoczył się do maszynki do kawy i włączył ją, ziewając i ledwie zdążając zakryć sobie twarz. Charles uśmiechnął się tylko ustami.

"Tak. Dobrze spałem."

Śniadanie upłynęło w pozornej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie biegającym i wrzeszczącym Alexem, bredzącym coś o zawalonej szopie, i Seanem, który wsunął się boczkiem do kuchni i trenował swój soniczny szept na szklance soku pomarańczowego. Eryk nie wnikał, zamiast tego koncentrował się na śniadaniu. Pożarł z nadspodziewanym apetytem pięć grzanek z dżemem, dwa jajka na miękko, trzy pomidory z cebulą i smażony bekon. Zapił to wszystko czterema kubkami kawy, zwykłej czarne, latte i dwoma cappucino, a na koniec rozsiadł się na krześle i odetchnął z aprobatą. Charles obserwował go w milczeniu, z dziwnym błyskiem w ciemnogranatowych oczach.

"Telepatia jest wspaniałym narzędziem do relaksu." zauważył dobrodusznie Eryk i puścił do Xaviera prześmiewcze perskie oko. "Nie wiem tylko, czemu tak usilnie starasz się mnie rozluźnić. Czyżbyś chciał mnie zaatakować znienacka?"

Charles zrobił głośny wydech nosem i zaróżowił się wdzięcznie na swoich bladych policzkach. Jego rumieniec wyglądał odrobinę zdrowiej niż wczoraj.

"Gdzieżbym śmiał, Eryku. Ale teraz kończ tę ucztę, Hank czeka na nas. Trzeba mu podziękować, bardzo dobrze zajął się Azazelem."

W laboratorium Hanka przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny powstało coś na kształt pokoju dziecinnego. Kącik, wypełniony pluszakami, klockami, wyłożony kocem i odgrodzony bezpiecznie, od sprzętów laboratoryjnych, których McCoy kumulował coraz większe ilości. Mały Azazel siedział sobie pomiędzy ogromnym misiem a Raven, i czarnym mazakiem rysował zawzięcie na ogromnym kawałku brystolu. Koślawe mazaje przypominały ludzi, czasami zwierzęta i kwiaty. Wszystkie stwory posiadały ręce i za ręce się trzymały.

Eryk przez długą chwilę patrzył na działania artystyczne Azazela, po czym spojrzał podejrzliwie na Charlesa.

"Mam nadzieję, że nie wykrzywisz jego umysłu mrzonkami na temat ogólnoludzkiej przyjaźni, między mutantami i ludźmi."

"Gdyby istniała przyjaźń między mutantami i ludźmi nie można byłoby jej nazwać ogólnoludzką." Charles wzruszył ramionami i wyprostował zrolowany na kolanach koc. "I nie, nie napycham mu głowy niczym. Sam sobie opowiada historie. Takie, które chciałby zobaczyć."

"Myślisz, że coś z tego będzie pamiętać, jak już wróci do normy?"

Charles przymknął oczy i skoncentrował się. Eryk poczuł jego telepatię, jak lekki przeciąg, powiew, stawiający mu włosy na karku, nie do końca nieprzyjemny, nie do końca pożądany.

"Technicznie Azazel wcale nie odbiega od normy. Jest zdrowym na ciele i umyśle jednorocznym maluchem, tylko uboższym o traumatyczne wspomnienia z dzieciństwa." wyjaśnił pół głosem Charles, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczyma. "Jako dziecko nacierpiał się... ale to pewnie wiesz. Jego też zwerbował swego czasu Shaw, jak ciebie."

"Mnie Shaw nie zwerbował. Ja byłem schwytany i więziony. O żadnym werbunku nie było mowy."

Azazel, słysząc twarde tony w głosie Eryka, usiadł wyprostowany, wypuścił z rączki mazak i skrzywił się nieszczęśliwie. Charles spojrzał znacząco na Eryka, ale nie skomentował, tylko podjechał wózkiem i wyciągnął ramiona. Raven sprawnie podniosła diablątko i położyła Xavierowi na kolanach. Charles przygarnął Azazela mocno, a ten ułożył mu główkę na ramieniu i ukrył buzię w pole rozciągniętego, profesorskiego kardigana.

"Mógłbyś nie siać negatywnych myśli, Eryk. Straszysz bobasa, jeszcze znowu zacznie uciekać." zauważyła Raven, a Charles uśmiechnął się blado i pogłaskał Azazela po plecykach.

"Nie zacznie. Nie wiem, jak długo to zadziała, ale zablokowałem mu jego moc póki co. Nie mogę go jednak ciągle tak trzymać, nie chcę zahamować jego naturalnego rozwoju."

"Tak, bo nasi przyjaciele ludzie z CIA całkiem naturalnie cofnęli go do wieku dziecięcego." ukąsił Eryk, z zadowoleniem widząc nerwowe drgnięcie w twarzy Charlesa. Xavier opanował się szybko, przybierając maskę autorytetu, pewności siebie i kompetencji.

"Zajmę się tym, Eryku. Obiecuję. Rozumiem ludzką ciekawość, strach, ale mnie też nie podoba się eksperymentowanie na mutantach."

Hank pochylił się nad Charlesem, dotykając delikatnie czoła Azazela i przygładzając mu sztywne, czarne włoski. Małe diablę wywinęło się w ramionach Xaviera, wyciągając rączki i wydając z siebie przeciągłe, niezadowolone stęknięcie.

"Co on się tak kręci?" zapytał Hank, przejęty nagłą aktywacją Azazela. Charles postawił sobie diablątko na kolanach i poklepał go po zapakowanym w pieluchę tyłku.

"Nie wiesz, co to znaczy, jak dziecko się kręci, Hank?"

"No jak boga kocham, wiem! Wiem! Spokojnie, zaraz tutaj coś wykombinujemy...." Hank wziął Azazela od Charlesa, zarzucił go sobie sprawnie na ramię, wywołując serię radosnych pisków, po czym popędził do łazienki. Raven wstała, otrzepała spódnicę i podążyła za nim, niosąc torbę z potrzebnymi do przewijania małego utensyliami.

"Kiedy spotkasz się bezpośrednio z szefami CIA, Charles? Wolałbym, żeby Azazel nie pozostawał zbyt długo w tej uroczej, zasikujacej wszystko regularnie formie." Eryk oparł się o blat, wypełniony próbkami, fiolkami, szklanymi bulwami i nie dokończonymi notatkami, rozsianymi dookoła na powyrywanych ze skoroszytów kartek.

"Dzisiaj wieczorem mają zadzwonić z góry, szefowie szefow. Dadzą nam... Hankowi kolejne kilka dni na przebadanie małego. Coś poszło nie tak, mały nie powinien zachować mocy i CIA sami nie wiedzą, w czym przyczyna. Postaram się, aby jak najszybciej przywieźli nam dane na temat tej broni i samą broń. Pewnie obawiają się jej bardziej niż my."

"Na pewno nie." zaprzeczył z mocą Eryk, po czym chrząknął niechętnie. "Nie sądzę, abyś swoją elokwencją przekonał ich do tego, żeby oddać taką broń. Może nie działa idealnie, ale działa wystarczająco, żeby kogoś unieszkodliwić."

"Albo zafundować komuś nowy, lepszy początek." wszedł Erykowi w słowo Charles i potarł dłonią skroń. Był spocony, pot gromadził mu się na skroni i czole, na górnej wardze, karku. Eryk zmrużył oczy.

"Dobrze się czujesz, Charles?"

"Tak. Tak. Jestem tylko... zmęczony." w ustach Xaviera stwierdzenie to brzmiało jak kłamstwo powtarzane tyle razy, że niemalże można było w nie uwierzyć. "Powinienem teraz pójść do swojej pracowni, wykonać parę telefonów. CIA będzie współpracować, tego możesz być pewny."

Z jakiś przyczyn Eryk nie był tego pewien, nie, gdy Charles był tak wyzuty z sił, blady i w sposób widoczny usiłował coś ukryć. Pomyślał, że powinien zostać w swoim hełmie i, że źle zrobił w ogóle prosząc Xaviera o pomoc. Trzymaj przyjaciół blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej. Charles najwyraźniej także znał to powiedzenie i także wprowadzał je w życie.

Charles podążył do swojego gabinetu, wciąż spocony i drżący, a Eryk podążył do kuchni, zrobić sobie kolejną kawę i zadzwonić pod używany tylko w razie sytuacji awaryjnej numer telefonu Emeraldy Frostheit. Bez słów nakazał Emmie infiltrację CIA, zwłaszcza głównej centrali w Nowym Jorku, współpracującej z Charlesem najbliżej. Frost odpowiedziała na jego wezwanie rozmazaną, kolorową, trudną do uchwycenia myślą, którą można było przetłumaczyć jako "nareszcie zdecydowałeś się na jakiś ruch."

Dobrze, bo Xavier z pewnością swój ruch już wykonał.

 

 

 

end

 

 

by Homoviator 07/2011

 

Autor uprasza o komentarze, ponieważ rozważa po 2 latach przerwy po X-Men FC powrót na łono xmenówm a wen senny i spowolniony :)


	2. Chapter 2

Roz.2

 

Przyjaciele nie należą do was. To wy należycie do przyjaciół

 

przysłowie

 

 

Senny poranek w rezydencji Charlesa miał w sobie coś filmowego. Nastrój melancholii i sepia niemal sączyły się z kątów. Eryk pomyślał, że gdyby teraz zaczęła grać jakaś muzyka, lekki, dźwięczny jazz, wszystko byłoby jak z filmowego obrazu. Długie, oświetlone nikle korytarze, przedzierające się przez drewniane story, poranne słońce, marmurowe schody, obrazy przodków i kolekcja kurzejących antyków, a wszystkie drogi, chociaż pokręcone i mnogie, prowadziły do kuchni. Bladozłotej, drewnianej i ciepłej, pachnącej mieloną kawą paloną i kanapkami z dżemem.

Alex jadł swoje śniadanie nieuważnie, jeszcze wewnętrznie śpiąc, ale mimo to zachowując marginalną czujność. Pewnie, Magneto na terenach Xaviera przebywał na prawach gościa, ale mimo to wciąż pamiętali, kim jest. Eryk nie winił Alexa za nieufność, raczej ją pochwalał. Dobrze, że Charles posiadał przy sobie tego typu ludzi, tego typu wojowników.

"Profesor jest w laboratorium." obwieścił Summers znad swojej kanapki z dżemem. "Razem z Hankiem i waszym bąblem. Dawno nie widziałem Charlesa tak ożywionego."

Eryk podszedł do kuchennego blatu i sięgnął po kubek. Poruszał się sprawnie w znajomej przestrzeni i było w tym coś kojącego i alarmującego jednocześnie. Nic się nie zmieniło, wszystko pozostało takie samo, całkiem jak pułapka na wspomnienia Eryka Lehnsherra. Kubki w tym samym miejscu, maszynka do kawy terkocząca tak samo jak zwykle, chleb, dżem, lodówka. Uspokój się, panujesz nad wszystkim, usiądź i oddychaj.

Eryk i jego mały atak paranoi. Przetrzymał przy pomocy mocnej, czarnej kawy i patrzenia za okno. Przecież trudno oczekiwać, żeby Charles przearanżowywał wszystko po misji na Kubie, żeby przestawiał szafki, naczynia i kuchenne sprzęty.

Jednak mała rysa na wylakierowanej, pięknej powierzchni obrazu pozostała. Było tutaj zbyt spokojnie, zbyt... gładko.

"Jak Charles znosi..." zaczął pytanie Eryk i zamilkł, zaciskając dłoń na kubku. Jego pytanie było aroganckie i chociaż szczere, mogło być źle odebrane.

Alex po raz wtóry udowodnił, że jest nie tylko dobrym wojownikiem, ale i dobrym przyjacielem.

"Wózek? Nie trzeba unikać tego słowa." Summers spojrzał na Eryka spod przymkniętych kpiąco powiek. "Widywałem już okaleczonych ludzi, w więzieniu, unieruchomionych, bez szans. Profesor przeżywa to, nie mogę powiedzieć, że jest niewzruszony. Ale u niego jest inaczej. Nie wiem, może po prostu telepaci podchodzą do takich rzeczy inaczej."

Ciekawa diagnoza.

"Telepaci podchodzą inaczej do ciała?" zapytał Eryk, odstawiając kubek i wyciągając dwie kromki chleba z celofanu, wetkniętego bezceremonialnie w otwarty chlebak. "Interesująca teoria."

"E tam, interesująca. Moc profesora sama przez się sprawia, że spędza on sporo czasu poza ciałem." Alex podsunął Erykowi maselniczkę i słoik dżemu. "To chyba oczywiste, całe te mentalne siły... Czasami myślę, że profesor postrzega świat inaczej niż my, chociażby właśnie dlatego, że może pooglądać ludzkie głowy od środka."

Eryk skinął głową i zaczął w zamyśleniu smarować swój chleb masłem. Diagnoza Alexa była nadspodziewanie trafna. Gdy ktoś był tak ściśle związany ze swoją mocą, jak Charles, musiał także oglądać rzeczywistość z innej perspektywy. To było logiczne. Eryk miał podobnie. Czasami łapał się na tym, że raczej wyczuwa ułożenie, skład i konsystencję metalu, niż faktycznie patrzy na świat dookoła. Bieguny ziemi, pola elektromagnetyczne, małe kopnięcia prądu, wytwarzane przez ciała ludzi, wszystko to składało się na obraz świata Eryka. Obraz świata Charlesa, przez analogię, mógł się składać ze wspomnień, ciągłego trajkotania goniących się, często bezsensownych myśli, pragnień, emocji. Możliwość zapomnienia o kalectwie, ucieczki w krajobraz mentalnych projekcji musiała być dla Xaviera tak kusząca, jak kuszące było dla Eryka postrzeganie ludzi jako chmury impulsów elektrycznych.

"Nie powinienem z tobą rozmawiać." wymamrotał Alex z rozbrajająco szczerą miną młodego człowieka, postawionego w nowej i niewygodnej sytuacji. "Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, jak profesor znosi siedzenie na wózku, lepiej sam go zapytaj."

"Myślisz, że mi odpowie?" Eryk westchnął i usiadł na przeciwko Alexa z talerzem z kanapkami i na nowo napełnionym kubkiem kawy. Summers spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

"Nie było cię, jak pierwsze dni leżał w szpitalu." powiedział równym, wystudiowanym głosem, ewidentnie siląc się na obojętność. "W ogóle cię nie było. Nigdzie."

Eryk nie odpowiedział na niezamierzony atak, zajął się za to kanapką i słodkim dżemem truskawkowym, zmieszanym nieporządnie z masłem. Nie chciał przyznawać się, że owszem, był. Wtedy, w szpitalu głównej kwatery CIA w Waszyngtonie, Eryk Lehnsherr był przy Charlesie, nad którym pracował cały sztab najlepszych chirurgów i wysoko wyspecjalizowanych profesjonalistów. Nie mógł zostawić Xaviera na pastwę ludzi i ich lekarzy, nie mógł ryzykować, że zrobią mu coś, uszkodzą, że w lęku przed jego mocami pozwolą sobie na małą lobotomię, tak w ramach chronienia ludzkości. Azazel nie skomentował, tylko od razu przeniósł Eryka do szpitala.

Łatwo odnaleźli Charlesa, był jedynym pacjentem na piętrze. Hank, Alex i Sean stali za drzwiami intensywnej terapii, oszołomieni, niepewni. Gdyby teraz ludziom przyszło do głowy zabić Charlesa, nikt by nie zareagował. Nie od razu. Na szczęście Eryk zachował wystarczająco przytomny umysł, żeby zatroszczyć się o przyjaciela. Chirurgowie, którym objawił na moment swoją obecność i życzenie, że lepiej, aby Xavier przeżył tą operację, doświadczyli z pierwszej ręki jego wściekłości i determinacji.

Nie przeszkadzał im, nie patrzył na ręce i nie wtrącał się. Stał tylko z boku, z Azazelem, i lewitował od niechcenia trzema skalpelami. Chirurdzy byli bardzo profesjonalni i precyzyjni, co tylko udowadniało, że CIA płaciła im słuszne pieniądze za ich kompetencję i trzymanie języka za zębami.

Charles przeżył operację., wyrok na jego nogi zapadł jednak bezapelacyjnie. Uszkodzone kręgi lędźwiowe, punktowo, nieodwracalnie przesunięty rdzeń, bez szans na jakąkolwiek rehabilitację. Tyle, że nikt Charlesowi mózgu przez przypadek, pooperacyjnie nie uszkodził. Xavier odwieziony do odosobnionego pomieszczenia wydawał się pośród wykrochmalonych na sztywno pościeli przerażająco drobny. Eryk odprawił ostatniego doktora, grożąc, że jeżeli ktokolwiek powie Xavierowi o jego obecności w szpitalu, zginie powolną i bolesną śmiercią. Nikt nie kwestionował jego życzenia a on i tak na wszelki wypadek zniszczył wszystkie kamery monitorujące budynek.

Azazel wyszedł z sali pooperacyjnej, w której umieszczono Xaviera, oznajmiając, że muszą za pięć minut iść, bo ktoś w końcu zaalarmuje ochronę. Eryk usiadł przy łóżku Charlesa i ujął go za rękę. Za chwilę przybędą Hank i reszta, przypilnują Xaviera dalej...

Nigdy nie dowiedział się, czy Charles miał świadomość, że Eryk czuwał nad nim w czasie operacji. Nigdy nie przestał żałować, że nie było go przy Charlesie, gdy ten usłyszał o stanie swojego kręgosłupa i o utracie władzy w nogach.

Alex patrzył na Eryka intensywnym, świdrującym spojrzeniem, kanapka zapomniana w jego ręku.

"Nie rozumiem, czemu odszedłeś. Znaczy, rozumiem twoje pobudki, ale nie rozumiem... czemu." wydusił z trudem Summers, i tylko pozornie była to wypowiedź bez związku.

Eryk uśmiechnął się wąsko. Wspomniał na zaskoczone twarze chirurgów podczas operacji Charlesa, na ich porozumiewawcze skinienia i dobrze skrywany strach. Wspomniał na plan, który mieli względem mózgu Charlesa tak bardzo ukochani przez niego ludzie, a który w porę został udaremniony. Wspomniał na wychudzoną, kościstą dłoń, którą ściskał w szpitalu.

„Oderint, dum metuant."

"Słucham?" nie zrozumiał Alex.

"Niech nienawidzą, byleby się bali." wyjaśnił Eryk i z pogodnym smutkiem popatrzył na zaskoczoną twarz Alexa. "To mówisz, Charles jest w laboratorium. Chyba się tam do niego przejdę."

//////////////

 

Hank pochylony nad stosem papierów, pisał coś zawzięcie w notesie i przeglądał zdjęcia rentgenowskie. Azazel, zapakowany w nosidełko, przytulał mu się do piersi i postękując sennie, puszczał bąbelki ze śliny, od czasu do czasu chowając nos w niebieskim futrze. Raven siedziała na blacie obok, przy ogromnym, nowoczesnym mikroskopie, i patrzyła na McCoya miękkim, rozczulonym wzrokiem. W sposób widoczny Mystique odkryła swoją macierzyńską, opiekuńczą stronę, i że nie miałaby nic przeciwko urodzeniu Hankowi jego własnego, niebieskiego bobasa. Tak dla równowagi w nosidełku.

Eryk nie mógł powiedzieć, że rozumie scenę, która rozciągała mu się przed oczyma. Nigdy nie miał nic do czynienia z dziećmi i raczej go do tego nie ciągnęło. Świat był okropnym miejscem, pełnym niebezpieczeństw, zdrad i okrucieństwa, sprowadzanie na niego kogoś niewinnego, kogo się kochało, było aktem odwagi, na który Eryk, być może, nigdy się nie zbierze. Mógł to być instynkt samozachowawczy, ale mogło to być zwykłe tchórzostwo. W ostatecznym rozliczeniu nie miało to w zasadzie znaczenia. Mutanci jako tacy posiadali dość niepewny status polityczny i jako tacy powinni raczej skupić się na przetrwaniu, a dopiero potem na rozmnażaniu. Miękki wzrok Raven i Hank, mimochodem głaszczący wielką, futrzastą łapą główkę małego diabełka, wskazywały jednak na coś innego.

"Może jesteśmy kolejnym ogniwem w ewolucji, ale imperatyw posiadania potomstwa i troszczenia się o przetrwanie naszego materiału genetycznego, mamy nadal ludzki."

Eryk spojrzał na Charlesa, który wtoczył się do laboratorium, zgrabnie parkując przy nim swój wózek. Xavier wyglądał na odświeżonego, wypachnionego, wykremowanego człowieka, który nie spał. Tą noc i poprzednią, a także wiele innych. Nic dziwnego, że jego studenci się martwili.

"Dzień dobry, Charles." przywitał się Eryk, opierając się o blat obok Raven i biorąc łyka kawy. "Nadal wcześnie wstajesz."

"Nadal wcześnie pijesz kawę." uśmiechnął się Charles i po raz pierwszy można było uznać jego uśmiech za naturalny.

Reszta dnia upłynęła leniwie, pomiędzy uprzejmymi, ale pełnymi rezerwy konwersacjami z Alexem i Hankiem, oraz surrealistycznymi wymianami zdań z Seanem, który wciąż ćwiczył swój soniczny krzyk na coraz to nowych ofiarach. Gdy butla z sokiem, przygotowana specjalnie na poobiedni deser dla Azazela, pękła Raven w dłoniach, a zlew w apartamencie Eryka zaczął się powolutku, ale widocznie kruszyć od dołu i wcale nie chodziło o śpiewające rury, Xavier zgarnął swojego niesfornego studenta na dodatkowy trening. To było interesujące do oglądania, przy okazji pozwalało obejrzeć z bliska sposoby ataku telepaty.

Sean nie miał szans, ale Charles używał jedynie krótkich porażeń mentalnych, aplikowanych przypadkowo i paraliżujących na chwilę delikwenta. Widać telepacie dość ciężko było dopaść kogoś w nieustannym ruchu. Sean dobrze wykorzystywał moc, poruszał się jak żywe srebro, śmigając na swoich skrzydłach, wydymanych sonicznym krzykiem. Rudzielec był szybki i zwrotny, ale musiał uważać na powtarzające się figury powietrzne, ponieważ Charles, gdy raz odkrył wzór, używał go już potem bezlitośnie.

Gdy Sean padł rażony atakiem mentalnym po raz trzeci, trening uznano za zakończony. Charles przyjął od Alexa ręcznik i otarł sobie spoconą twarz.

"Czemu pozwalasz wrogowi oglądać swoje ćwiczenia?" zapytał Eryk, gdy już przenieśli się do kuchni. "To niezbyt polityczne posunięcie."

"Chciałem cię przestraszyć, ukazując rąbek swojej mocy." odparł z prostotą Charles i Eryk nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy przyjaciel kpi, czy mówi prawdę. Nie mógł zapytać ponownie, więc przełknął swoją ciekawość. Wniosek nasuwał się jeden. Telepata mógł walczyć jedynie z telepatą, reszta powinna nosić hełmy, chroniące przed psychicznymi atakami.

 

/////////

 

W ten sposób upłynęło kilka przyjemnie nudnych i przewidywalnych dni. Azazel nie teleportował się, uspokojony telepatycznie przez Xaviera, i stał się najzdrowszym okazem rosnącego bobasa pod słońcem. Podtrzymywany, potrafił już chwiejnie stawać na nóżkach i chociaż do chodzenia było mu jeszcze daleko, widać było, że taka możliwość już istnieje w jego zasięgu. Raven wydawała z siebie zachęcające okrzyki, zdrabniała wszystkie słowa, które dały się zdrobnić i nie tylko, a Azazel wyciągał do niej łapki i tupał w miejscu nóżkami, nie potrafiąc jeszcze używać ich do stawiania kroków.

"No chodź tu słoneczko! Chodź do cioci Raven! No chodź tutaj, mój ty śliczny indyczku ty!"

Raven nie zdawała sobie chyba sprawy jak mocno ugrzęzła w roli zastępczej mamy, Alex i Sean cichcem się z niej podśmiewali, ale gdy tylko na horyzoncie pojawiał się Hank, milkli. McCoy po swojej przemianie w niebieską bestię, przestał być zahukanym, nie do końca przekonanym o swojej racji okularnikiem, teraz pewne rzeczy rozumiał iście po zwierzęcemu i co ważne, to działało. Hank nie musiał warczeć ani rozpruwać ścian pazurami, żeby pokazać, kto w tym stadzie jest samcem i w razie czego, gotowy był walczyć o swoją pozycję. Obecność małego Azazela chyba zaostrzała tą potrzebę. Hank miał pod opieką Raven i "indyczka", i nikt nie ośmielał się wchodzić mu w drogę. Eryk z dziwnym uciskiem w gardle patrzył, jak McCoy swoimi pazurzastymi łapskami zmienia małemu pieluchę, zręcznie i delikatnie, a Raven patrzy na niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem, przysuwając się coraz bliżej, całkiem blisko.

Być może Eryk lepiej rozumiał teraz pęd Charlesa do ojcowania mutantom. Potrzebę obserwowania, jak ktoś wzrasta, rozwija się, mądrzeje, jednocześnie potrzebuje twojego wsparcia, obecności. Nigdy nie miał tych myśli, uważał dzieci za ciężar, skutecznie przeszkadzający w realizacji swoich planów.

"Masz ponad trzydzieści lat, Eryku. Prędzej czy później konfrontujemy się z imperatywem posiadania potomstwa." zauważył Charles pewnego wieczoru, gdy Magneto przyszedł do jego gabinetu na kolejną partyjkę szachów.

"A ty, jak ty się z tym skonfrontujesz?" ukąsił Eryk, nagle niezadowolony z faktu, że Xavier tak łatwo podejmuje z nim intymne, osobiste tematy, całkiem, jakby mieli jeszcze do tego prawo. "Po wypadku, na wózku. Jak?"

"Nie sądzę, żebym mógł mieć dzieci bez jakiejś boskiej ingerencji z zaświatów." Charles skrzywił się, marszcząc nos. "A jeżeli już przy tym jesteśmy, nie sądzę, żebym mógł... hm, normalnie uprawiać seks."

"Przepraszam, Charles."

"Oj odpieprz się."

Tego wieczoru Charles grał agresywnie, nie patyczkując się i dając Erykowi poznać, że owszem, na nad nim przewagę i wrodzona serdeczność nie zatrzyma go przed jej wykorzystaniem. Nie dało rady odpierać jego ataków, grał na osiem ruchów na przód, bez pardonu. Eryk usiłował się bronić, jego strategie szalone i zaskakujące, ale wynik był oczywisty. Charles wygrał, zabierając Erykowi najpierw królową, potem króla, na koniec oklapł nieszczęśliwie na wózku, zdyszany i poruszony. Ciemnogranatowe oczy wilgotne, zaczerwienione powieki i lekko opuchnięte usta. Eryk nie odwrócił wzroku. Charles też nie.

"Będzie lepiej, jak już sobie pójdziesz."

Eryk wstał bez słowa z fotela i wyprosił się z gabinetu Charlesa, z poczuciem, że z Xavierem dzieje się coś strasznego i nikt, kto nie jest telepatą, nie jest w stanie dociec, czemu. Nikt nie chciał nic mówić, ani Hank, ani Alex, ani tym bardziej Raven.

Wstydliwa sprawa wyszła na jaw po paru dniach. Hank badał wtrwale małego Azazela, Emma infiltrowała akta rządowe, dotyczące współpracy Charlesa z CIA, a Eryk powoli odkrywał małe, mroczne tajemnice rezydencji Xaviera. Frost wysyłała mu śmieszne smsy na temat funkcjonujących alkoholików.

Po czym funkcjonujący alkoholik poznaje, że nadszedł poranek?

Po tym, że białe myszki przestają biegać.

Śmiałby się, gdyby nie chodziło o Charlesa.

Rzecz objawiła się parę dni po ich pierwszej wspólnej sesji szachowej. Na początku profesor X i Magneto grali, rozmawiali o polityce i udawali, że incydent na plaży kubańskiej nie miał miejsca. Śmiali się, Eryk jowialnie i głośno, Charles po cichu, skryty za dłonią, i wszystko było względnie w porządku. Emma od kilku dni nie odzywała się, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno, że coś odkryła i jest zbyt zajęta, żeby się kontaktować. Eryk obawiał się tego, jednocześnie czuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, żeby się nie zadręczać. Nie musiał pilnować zbytnio swoich myśli, Charles wciąż powstrzymywał się przed telepatycznym czytaniem go, chociaż robił wyjątki. Zwykle późną nocą, gdy Eryk schodził do kuchni, obudzony kolejnym koszmarem, i zastawał tam Xaviera. Z prawie pustą butelką rumu i tuńczykiem w sosie własnym.

Eryk złapał go tak trzy noce pod rząd. Nic nie mówił, chociaż ilości alkoholu, spożywane cichcem przez Charlesa wskazywały, że jest on na dobrej drodze do uzależnienia. Za dnia się trzymał, działał, organizował i pertraktował, nocami zaś... nocami wielki umysł Xaviera potrzebował znieczulenia. Żeby nie pamiętać o utracie czucia w nogach, o braku mobilności, żeby przestać roztrząsać, co by było gdyby.

"Kolejny koszmar?" pytał Charles i z gwinta brał łyka rumu, krzywiąc się komicznie.

"Kolejny napad żałości i litowania się nad samym sobą?" odpowiadał pytaniem na pytanie Eryk i wyjmował z rąk Charlesa butelkę. "Ale widzę, że już zdołałeś się niemal wykurować."

Szybko stało się to dla nich zachowaniem zwyczajowym, ostatnia partyjka szachów około jedenastej w nocy, a potem spotkanie w kuchni, w okolicach drugiej. Obaj nie mogli spać, obaj z podobnych powodów, chociaż Charles i jego wózek zaogniały tylko potrzebę nie myślenia, neutralizacji, odcięcia się od pewnych emocji. Eryk pozwalał mu się wtedy czytać. Z przymkniętymi oczyma oddawał się delikatnym głaśnięciom umysłu Charlesa, jego subtelnym, jakby nieco wilgotnym dotykom, jak niuchający ostrożnie, włochaty psi nos. Charles, zawiany i znieczulony, kiwał się wtedy miarowo na swoim wózku, uśmiechnięty i nieważki. Nie wyglądał na genialnego mentora, prowadzającego nowy gatunek człowieka w nowe tysiąclecie, wyglądał jak cierpiący człowiek, który łyknął proszek przeciwbólowy i z nadzieją czeka, aż przestanie boleć.

Czytanie Eryka sprawiało Charlesowi widoczną przyjemność, Eryk nigdy się nie zdobył, żeby spytać, czemu.

Nie chciał naruszyć delikatnej równowagi, którą krok po kroku, odbudowywali. Stąpał z uwagą, ważył słowa i myśli, albo wydawało mu się, że tak robi. Spożycie rumu we wczesnych godzinach porannych nadwerężało poczucie etykiety, savoir vivre`u i przyzwoitości.

"Nie sądziłem, że miałeś na mnie chęć." oznajmił niespodzianie Charles, uśmiechając się sam do siebie pod nosem. "Wtedy. W klubie u Angel."

Eryk popatrzył trzeźwo na Charlesa, a widząc, że ten nie żartuje, zmarszczył tylko nos.

"Miałem na ciebie chęć znacznie częściej."

Charles przez długą chwilę przeżuwał jego słowa, jakby nie do końca rozumiejąc ich sens.

"Cholera. Ale teraz to i tak nie istotne." machnął ręką Xavier, zarumieniony od alkoholu i nieważki. "Jestem, jak zapewne zauważyłeś, kaleką na wózku. Nie chciałbyś niczego od kaleki na wózku. W końcu jesteś złowrogim samozwańczym liderem mutantów, nieobliczalnym i potężnym Magneto. Nie sypiasz z byle kim, a już na pewno z kimś na wózku."

Dobrze było wiedzieć, że nawet tak potężnemu telepacie, jak Charles, umykały czasami rzeczy całkiem proste i oczywiste.

"Głupek z ciebie, Charles."

"Że co proszę?"

Eryk nie odpowiedział i zasępił się nad swoim kubkiem rumowej herbaty, leniwie mieszając ją srebrną łyżeczką. Nie używał mocy, czasami fajnie było zrobić coś manualnie. Charles odpuścił sobie najwyraźniej wszelkie indagacje, bo oparł twarz na dłoni i wyglądał, jakby się na chwilę zdrzemnął. Eryk przechylił się i poklepał Xaviera czule po kolanie. Wielki, wszechwiedzący telepata, za mądry, żeby być mądry, psia mać.

Tej nocy, gdy po raz ostatni grali w szachy przed starciem na Kubie, tej nocy Eryk Lehnsherr był bliski rzucenia się na Charlesa, zdarcia z niego ubrań i wzięcia go od tyłu, choćby i na kamieniu. A najlepiej na stole, na szachownicy, pośród rozrzuconych pionków, wywróconych kubków po herbacie i papierów. Chciał go jakoś naznaczyć, odcisnąć na nim swoje piętno, podpis, cholerne iniciały. Nawet nie chodziło o rozładowanie seksualnego napięcia. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek pragnął kogoś tak mocno, żeby czuł się tak blisko z kimś, kto być może nie zgadzał się, ironizował, wytykał błędy, ale w ogólnym rozrachunku rozumiał. Charles był bliski, nie tylko przez swoją telepatię, ale przez chęć zrozumienia, gotowość do współpracy, współczucia, współodczuwania. Eryk nie spotkał nigdy kogoś, kto byłby tak zaangażowany w jego osobę, a więc uciekł. Napompowany adrenaliną, wściekły i zawstydzony, gdy tylko nadarzyła się pierwsza nuklearna okazja.

Oczywiście, mógł to wszystko ukryć i ukrywał, roztaczał ideologiczne sztandary, z przekonaniem głosząc swój manifest. Mutanci byli homo superior, ludzie będą się ich bać a więc postarają się ich unicestwić, więc trzeba się szykować, zbroić, gotować do walki. Rozmowy o pokoju były poza wszelką dyskusją, zwłaszcza po tym, jak już wystrzelono w kierunku mutantów głowice nuklearne.

Charles drgnął i zamrugał niepewnie, wzbudzając się ze swojej rumowej drzemki.

"Hmnso? Głowice nuklearne? Nie gadaj głupot, uch..." usta Xaviera były nadspodziewanie łagodne i wrażliwe. "Wiesz, że zawsze możesz do mnie wrócić."

Eryk nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, a więc wyszczerzył się po rekiniemu, tak, że gdyby był tutaj Azazel, zapewne zacząłby płakać.

"Jesteś niepoprawny, Charles."

"Nie ma za co."

"Co nie ma, za co?"

Charles wykonał niezgrabny ruch ręką, marszcząc się w skupieniu i przymykając oczy.

"Nie ma za co, powiadam. Nie trzeba mi dziękować, że powiedziałem na głos coś, co wszyscy już dawno pomyśleli."

Eryk nie powiedział nic, tylko dolał Charlesowi rumu do herbaty. Za oknami panował czarny mrok, coś pohukiwało miłośnie w ogrodowych krzewach, a tutaj, w kuchni, oblanej pomarańczowym blaskiem malutkiej, bocznej lampki, mrok nie miał wstępu. Było ciepło, przytulnie, było blisko. Charles oddychał sobie spokojnie, posapując lekko przez nos. Pachniał włoską wodą kolońską, książkowym kurzem, migdałami i parującym alkoholem. Zarumieniony chorobliwie, przeczesywał w zadowoleniu umysł Eryka, mimochodem, bez zastanowienia, bardziej jakby głaskał kota niż czytał myśli.

"Lubisz to." wymamrotał Charles i wyciągnął ramię, ostrożnie, tak jakby zbliżał się do wystraszonego zwierzęcia. Jego dłoń zawisła dwa centymetry nad czołem Eryka, a Eryk, całkiem poza sobą, pochylił się i naparł na nią.

Powinna teraz zagrać jakaś muzyka. Irlandzki folk, albo jakoś. Coś z przestrzenią, zawartą pomiędzy taktami, z dźwięcznymi akordami rozległych pól wrzosowych i wilgotnych poranków pośród wzgórz.

"Nic nie zagra." wyszeptał intymnie Charles, przysuwając policzek do policzka Eryka. "Tutaj nigdy nic nie gra. Lepiej się jeszcze napijmy."

Eryk popatrzył rozżalonym zezem na cofającą się z jego czoła dłoń Charlesa. Xavier uśmiechał się i jakby ktoś odkręcił mu jakiś zawór z energią, poruszał się bez przerwy, z wigorem opowiadając jakieś anegdoty na temat cerebro i treningu mutantów. W pewnym momencie zapomniał nawet o wózku i spróbował wstać, co skończyło się upadkiem na kuchenną klepkę. Eryk podniósł go, łapiąc z pewną obawą pod pachy, i odkładając z trudem na koc.

Tej nocy pozostali już na podłodze, dolewając sobie rumu do herbaty, a gdy herbata się skończyła, po prostu pijąc rum i zagryzając go rybnymi rolmopsami. Nie wracali do tematu, kto kiedyś miał na kogo chęć było już mocno poza nimi. Chociaż w jednym Xavier się mylił, Erykowi wózek nie przeszkadzał nadal go pragnąć. Nie było sensu tego tłumaczyć, dociekać znaczeń i motywacji. Dobrze było jak było, z tym ich małym zawieszeniem broni, z chwiejną przyjaźnią.

O piątej nad ranem Eryk zapakował Charlesa na wózek i odholował go do sypialni, po czym zszedł do kuchni, zrobić sobie kawę. Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie, więc właściwie mógł już zacząć nowy dzień. Hank i Raven, którzy pojawili się w kuchni około szóstej, patrzyli z zaskoczeniem na jego cienie pod oczyma.

Charles nigdy nie przywodził w rozmowach dziennych ich nocnych spotkań a Eryk nie nalegał na to. Intymne spotkania rumowe miały zostać ich wspólnym sekretem i tak było lepiej.

 

////////////

 

Atak nastąpił dnia ósmego wieczorem, nagle, i Eryk zareagował na niego z natychmiastowo. Gdy tylko pancerne samochody pojawiły się na obrzeżach ogrodów rezydencji, pełnym pędem zbiegł po schodach do laboratorium, otworzył z trzaskiem drzwi i krzyknął.

"Siły zbrojne! Trzy kilometry stąd! Musimy je odeprzeć!"

Raven i Hank zszokowani spojrzeli na Eryka znad obłożonego aktami i zdjęciami stołu. Sean przygarnął bliżej małego Azazela, którym balansował wygodnie na biodrze, a Alex przełknął głośno ślinę i odwrócił wzrok. Charles na swoim wózku stał na wprost drzwi, jego twarz była blada, ściągnięta i zdeterminowana.

Fragmenty układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce z ogłuszającym trzaskiem. Eryk zachwiał się. Charles spojrzał na niego błagalnie, ale nadal nic nie mówił.

"Ty... wiesz, że zbliżają się siły zbrojne." wypowiedział powoli Eryk, czując, jak ziejąca chłodem pustka otwiera mu piersi, boli i gniecie. Zdrada. Zdrada. W końcu nie po raz pierwszy został zdradzony, powinien nie przyjmować tego jako nieprzyjemnej niespodzianki, powinien się uodpornić. Sąsiedzi zdradzili jego rodziców i wydali ich Niemcom, Francuzi zdradzili sojuszników, przyjmując splamione krwią Żydów pieniądze, Klaus Schmidt zdradził Niemców, umykając z ich pieniędzmi i wyłuskanymi w obozach informacjami o mutantach. Zawsze ktoś kogoś zdradzał. Takie było życie. Eryk powinien być mądrzejszy i wyciągać lepiej wnioski.

Charles podjechał do niego wózkiem i wyciągnął rękę. Eryk odskoczył jak oparzony, nie pozwalając się dotknąć.

"Przyjadą tutaj, aby dostarczyć maszynę i użyć jej." wyszeptał Charles nieczytelnym tonem. Wciąż trzymał wyciągniętą rękę. "Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie, Eryku."

"Chcesz użyć na nas tej maszyny. Nie pytając nas o zdanie."

Alex i Sean spojrzeli oburzeni na profesora, z otwartymi ustami i zszokowanym spojrzeniem osób zdradzonych po raz pierwszy. Biedni głupcy. Hank nie wyglądał na zdziwionego, ale jego przepraszająca mina, gdy Raven odsunęła się od niego ze wstrętem, mówiła wszystko. Spisek, Xavier, McCoy i CIA zamierzali zamienić za pomocą swojego wynalazku wszystkich odnalezionych mutantów w dzieci. I uczynić z nich niewolników, bezwolne istoty, nigdy nie znające wolności, więc do niej nie tęskniące.

"Profesorze! On... on kłamie!...Prawda?" zaczął gorączkowo Sean, odsuwając się w stronę ściany i przytulając mocniej małego diabełka, zerkającego ciekawie na gadających zbyt głośno dorosłych. "Niech pan powie, że on kłamie!"

"Xavier?" zapytał twardo Alex, nastraszając się i naprężając mięśnie ramion. Nie cofał się, gotował się do ataku. Przynajmniej jeden miał wystarczająco instynktu samozachowawczego, żeby nie ufać nikomu w stu procentach.

Charles nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto powinien się obawiać, ponieważ właśnie zdradził znajdujących się w bezpośredniej odległości od niego mutantów. Charles zapewne całkowicie panował nad sytuacją, w każdej chwili gotów odłączyć umysł komuś agresywnemu, komuś, kto śmiałby mu się sprzeciwić. Eryk pożałował, że zostawił swój hełm w sypialni, z drugiej jednak strony Xavier nie objawiłby tak od razu swojego planu, gdyby jego nemezis ukrywał swój umysł.

"Wyjdźcie." powiedział spokojnie Charles, odsuwając się wózkiem od drzwi. "Zostawcie nas samych z Erykiem. Musimy porozmawiać."

 

//////////////  
Nie bał się, że mu uciekną, że mają swój plan awaryjny i wprowadzą go w życie, widząc, jak z nimi zagrał, jak ich wywiódł w pole. Charles Xavier ze swoją telepatią panował nad wszystkim, tylko dopiero teraz uznał za stosowne pokazać to wprost. Eryk zawsze się tego spodziewał, ktoś z mocą tak potężną i trudną do odparcia, musiał mieć fioła na punkcie poczucia kontroli.

Raven wzięła małego Azazela z ramion Seana i umknęła z laboratorium pierwsza, jej oddech mokry, urywany. Alex przysunął się do Banshee, po czym złapał go za rękaw i pociągnął za sobą, dając nogę. Hank został, patrząc niepewnie to na Charlesa to na Eryka, ale Xavier pokręcił tylko głową.

"Nie, Beast. Muszę postarać się mu wyjaśnić. Chcę, żeby zrozumiał."

"Najechałeś umysł Hanka." zdiagnozował martwym głosem Eryk, a lekkie skrzywienie ust i odwrócony wzrok Charlesa odpowiedziały mu na nie zadane pytanie.

"Potrzebuję jego umiejętności. Analizy, eksperymenty. Musiałem być pewien, że to nie jest dla was groźne."

"Chciałeś się upewnić, że nas nie zabijesz, tylko uczynisz z nas niewolników."

Charles, o ile to możliwe, pobladł jeszcze bardziej, po czym wskazał na drzwi. Hank zwinął ze stołu parę teczek akt, po czym zmył się bez słowa.

"To dlatego tak kiepsko wyglądasz." wyjaśnił sobie sam Eryk, obchodząc po łuku wózek Charlesa i obliczając, jak długo zajmie wozom pancernym dotarcie do rezydencji. "Pewnie sporo cię kosztuje utrzymywanie nieustannej kontroli nad McCoy`em i usypianie czujności całej reszty."

Charles popatrzył na Eryka, prosząco, współczująco. Strasznie.

"Zadziałało na ciebie."

Na takie dictum nie miał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego skoncentrował się, skumulował swój gniew i poczucie krzywdy. Moc zagrała mu w brzuchu, rozsadzając od środka kłębiącą się dookoła energią. Zdrada, czy istniał lepszy zapalnik gniewu niż bycie zdradzonym przez przyjaciela?

Pierwsze śrubki i metalowe osłony odpadły z pancerników, zbliżających się coraz bardziej do rezydencji. Być może Charles to wiedział, a może nie wiedział, zbyt zajęty kontrolowaniem tego, co działo się w rezydencji, z jego studentami, którzy byli wystarczająco łatwowierni, żeby nie zauważyć powolnego wynaturzania się Charlesa. Zresztą, pewnie to spostrzegli, ale kładli na karb traumy po stracie władzy w nogach, na przemęczenie, albo Xavier odwracał ich uwagę, wymazywał niewygodne fakty, podejrzliwe myśli.

"Oczekiwałem, że mnie czymś zaskoczysz, ale przyznam, liczyłem na coś innego." powiedział Eryk i pomyślał głośno "teraz!". Emma, stacjonująca od kilku dni w Nowym Jorku, powinna to usłyszeć i już niedługo dotrzeć do rezydencji,

Charles zmierzył Eryka pociemniałym spojrzeniem kogoś, kto zbyt długo żył na proszkach przeciwbólowych, kłamstwach i braku snu.

"Masz swój plan. Wiesz, że manipulowałem tobą."

To nie było pytanie.

"Może nie jestem telepatą, ale nie łatwo mną manipulować." Eryk stał przed Charlesem i zaciskał pięści. "Powiedz mi tylko, czemu to zrobiłeś. Rozumiem, że ludzie chcą nas ujarzmić, boją się mutantów, usiłują wynaleźć sposób, żeby nas zneutralizować. Ale ty? Czemu ty to zrobiłeś?"

"Chciałem uczynić wasze życie lepszym." Charles uśmiechnął się niewesoło i złożył dłonie w piramidę, przytykając sobie czubki palców do ust. "Wiem, że brzmi to idiotycznie, ale tak właśnie jest. Większość mutantów z racji swoich mocy cierpiała w swoim życiu, zwłaszcza jako dzieci. Czy to z powodów historycznych i politycznych, jak ty w obozie, czy to po prostu z powodu społecznych uwarunkowań. Ucieczki, krycie się jak dzikie zwierzęta, zastraszenie, ból."

Charles zamilkł, zatopiony w myślach i produkowaniu usprawiedliwień, wyjaśnień. Eryk nie przerywał jego zamyślenia, słuchał uważnie, z martwym poczuciem, że to wszystko jego wina. Okaleczenie telepaty musiało go wynaturzyć, zdeformować niemal tak samo, jak jego własna, może nazbyt potężna moc. Najgorsze było to, że Charles tego nie widział, nie zauważał wad w swoim myśleniu, zapętlony w swoim bólu, samotności i dobrych intencjach.

Szaleniec nigdy nie widzi swojego szaleństwa.

"Za pomocą tej maszyny mogę pomóc, mogę... uratować ich od tych wspomnień, zaoferować im inny, lepszy początek. Taki, w którym świat mutantów przyjmuje, może jeszcze nie akceptuje, ale toleruje." głos Charlesa wznosił się, coraz mocniejszy i gwałtowniejszy, aż niemal przeszedł w krzyk. "To by mi wystarczyło! Dałbym wam dom, nowe wspomnienia! Odsunąłbym większość bólu! Bylibyście dziećmi, ale wychowanymi już w innym świecie."

Charles zamilkł, jakby przerażony swoim własnym krzykiem, tak koszmarnie brzmiącym w jego ustach. Eryk potarł twarz dłońmi, czując się starszy o parę lat. Pochylił się i oparł się na rączkach wózka Xaviera, spoglądając Charlesowi prosto w oczy.

"Jak na profesora od genetyki, gadasz zatrważające głupoty, przyjacielu. Dałbyś nam nowe wspomnienia, ale zabrałbyś nam doświadczenia. Te wszystkie... nieprzyjemności, które mutanci przechodzą, są częścią ich ewolucji." Eryk brzmiał przekonująco, pewnie, ponieważ wierzył w to, co mówił. Ludzkość musiała zgotować sobie dwie wojny światowe, rozwinąć się tak, żeby zbudować bomby atomowe i nuklearne, ludzkość potrzebowała wynaleźć sposób na efektywne i szybkie zniszczenie samej siebie, żeby się opamiętać i dojść do ładu sama z sobą. Charles, najwyraźniej, także potrzebował oszaleć, w swojej ewolucji najpotężniejszego telepaty na ziemi. Eryk odchrząknął ostro i zmieszany, ujął dłoń Xaviera i ścisnął mocno.

"Musimy nauczyć się, komu ufać, a przed kim uciekać. I musimy zrobić to na własnej skórze. Gdy zabierzesz to doświadczenie, mutanci będą bezbronni, a o to chodzi CIA. Rząd miałby w garści grupę dzieci z mutacyjnymi mocami, jak pieski na smyczy. "

Charles spuścił wzrok i przez chwilę bezgłośnie poruszał ustami.

"Wiem. Przepraszam."

"Nie wiedzielibyśmy jak się bronić, gorzej. Nie widzielibyśmy potrzeby, żeby się bronić, bo niewola byłaby jedynym stanem, który byśmy znali."

"To nie byłaby niewola!" krzyknął Charles drżącym głosem i wyrwał dłoń z uścisku Eryka, który tylko roześmiał się gorzko.

"A co? Ty jeden, w pojedynkę powstrzymałbyś projekt, który prędzej czy później, wysmażyłyby wspólnie rządy światowych mocarstw? Daj spokój, Charles. Doskonale wiesz, że potęga mutantów jest zbyt kusząca, żeby USA czy Rosja zostawiły nas w spokoju. W tym twoim spokojnym, przytulnym domku, z popołudniową herbatką i bajkami o zjednoczonym świecie ludzi i mutantów."

Charles miał minę jak zganione dziecko, uparte i nadzwyczaj inteligentne, ale tylko dziecko. To, co mówił, też było dziecinne i Eryk przez chwilę pomyślał, czy CIA nie wypróbowało swojej sekretnej broni na profesorze Xavierze. To by było podobne do Charlesa, zawsze gotowego do odegrania roli szczura laboratoryjnego.

"Czuwałbym nad wami." tłumaczył z uporem Charles, potrząsając głową, jakby prowadził kilka konwersacji na raz i nie ogarniał ich wszystkich. "Ja i Moira, oraz wiele innych agentów, którzy myślą podobnie do nas."

"Skąd wiesz, co oni myślą? Aż tak swobodnie grzebiesz im w głowach? Charles, którego kiedyś znałem, zawsze pytał, czy może komuś spojrzeć w myśli."

"Charles, którego znałeś, pozostał na plaży. Na Kubie. Tam, gdzie przestrzeliłeś mu kręgosłup." wyszeptał jadowicie Xavier, nagle przybierając swoją zwykłą, dorosłą, kompetentną minę profesora, mentora i wychowawcy. Przemiana ta była nagła, całkowita i kompletnie przerażająca. "Wiem, to nie jest idealne wyjście, ale nic nie jest idealne i wszystko wymaga poświęceń. Nawet, jeżeli miałbym poświęcić wasze wspomnienia, poświęciłbym je, żeby móc zaoferować wam miejsce w lepszym świecie."

"Lepszy świat. Brzmisz jak naziści."

"Nie każdy, kto ma wielkie marzenie, kończy jak naziści, Eryku." zauważył Charles i wyciągnął dłoń, żeby dotknąć policzka Eryka. Chyba nie mógł tego znieść, rozchwiany emocjonalnie profesor mógł w każdej chwili wpłynąć na jego umysł, przekonania, zmienić jego odczucia, emocje. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu Xavier jeszcze tego nie zrobił, czemu czekał, aż armia CIA a za nią Emma i grupa mutantów Magneto, dotrą do rezydencji. Czemu nie atakował Eryka, tylko wyłuszczał mu swoje szaleństwo.

"Eryku..." zaczął Charles, ale Eryk tylko sarknął wściekle i odtrącił jego dłoń, prostując się i cofając się. Zwiększając dystans między sobą a tym przeklętym wózkiem z przeklętym telepatą.

"Nie mów do mnie po imieniu, Xavier. Nie masz prawa. Zapętliłeś się, w swojej telepatii, w mocach, które pozwalają ci na zbyt wiele. Przyznałeś sobie arbitralnie prawo do mieszania ludziom i mutantom w głowach. Jesteś szalony."

"Jestem... być może i jestem. Ale moje intencje są dobre i wiem, że mam rację."

Ja mówiłem to samo, zdał sobie nagle sprawę Eryk. Mówiłem to samo, tam, wtedy na plaży. Dobre intencje i przekonanie, że mam rację. Do diaska z dobrymi intencjami.

Ukłucie, najpierw delikatne, ledwie wyczuwalne, a potem silniejsze, pociągnięcie myśli, mentalny nurt, płynący mu przez głowę, rozsadzający czaszkę, pulsujący za oczami, w gardle, w piersi.

"Zostaw mnie!"

"Przestań walczyć, Eryku. Widzisz, to jest właśnie to, przed czym was chciałem uchronić." mówił Xavier, podczas gdy Eryk upadł na kolana i wsparł się na czworaka, usiłując odeprzeć psychiczny atak, który nie był do odparcia. Skoncentrował się, spróbował uruchomić swoją moc, sięgnął po żelazne części wózka profesora, ale było już za późno. Szalony Charles był Charlesem niezwykle silnym, panował, czuł i odczytywał wszystkie umysły w promieniu dwóch mil. Ciśnienie chciało wysadzić Erykowi głowę od wewnątrz. Zakrztusił się, zagulgotał obrzydliwie krwią i upadł na twarz. Xavier mówił dalej, równym, miarowym głosem uniwersyteckiego wykładowcy.

"Świat, który nie wiedział o mutantach, ukształtował nas jako nieufne maszyny bojowe, gotowe w każdej chwili do ataku, nie zdolne do pokojowych pertraktacji. Jesteśmy zbyt stwardniali, żeby wejść w dialog. Dlatego chciałem, żebyście stali się na powrót dziećmi, żebyście... ukształtowali się na nowo."

Charles mówił, ale Eryk nie rozumiał już słów. Skulony w smutny kłębek bólu, zdrady i poczucia krzywdy, walczył, a jego moc wyginała koła wózka Xaviera, łamała framugi okiem i rozrywała metalowe nity w ścianach.

"Charles Wszechmogący... Rozumiem, że ty byś się... do formy dziecka... nie cofnął!" wycharczał Eryk i z niesamowitym trudem uniósł się na drżących ramionach. Bolała go głowa, cudze myśli, cudze idee, cudze emocje zagłuszały go, tłamsiły, miażdżyły. Bolało go dosłownie wszystko. "Zbyt ostrożny.... żeby zdać się na dorosłych ludzi, którzy z chęcią by się tobą zajęli. Mam nadzieję, że wyczuwasz tutaj hipokryzję... Xavier.... Innych łatwo zamienić w dzieci i zostawić na cudzej łasce... siebie już tak nie sprzedasz."

"Nie bylibyście na żadnej cudzej łasce. Opiekowałbym się wami." uśmiechał się łagodnie Charles, a Eryk wizgnął rozpaczliwie, czując jego myśli w swojej głowie, kolczaste, skłębione i ostre jak drut kolczasty.

"Więc bylibyśmy na twojej łasce.... Czy to nie jeszcze gorsze?"

Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, psychiczny atak zelżał i minął, pozostawiając Eryka bez tchu, leżącego na boku jak ryba, wyrzucona na brzeg. Ledwie oddychał, powinien teraz pomyśleć o urazach głowy, traumie, ale zamiast tego nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Emma nadciągała, a jej moc nader skutecznie zatrzymała na moment Charlesa w jego poczynaniach. Eryk niezgrabnie splunął krwią, opluwając się po podbródku i ramieniu, przewrócił się na plecy a potem, wciąż leżąc na podłodze, wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie.

Żelazo dookoła niego zawyło i poruszyło się, wprawiając w drżenie całą posiadłość. Był wściekły, był rozgoryczony i chciał coś zniszczyć. Charles podskoczył na swoim wózku, jego twarz wykrzywiona w złości, ale Emma skutecznie go zajęła, czyniąc go bezbronnym na ataki fizyczne.

Byłoby łatwo złapać teraz Xaviera i wyrzucić za okno, albo obić go gruntownie o ścian,y a potem zadusić szprychą z koła wózka. Unieruchomić, zgruchotać, zbeszcześcić. Eryk wstał chwiejnie i wsparł się o framugę rozwalonego okna, oddychając chrapliwie. Musiał wyjść, koniecznie, teraz, inaczej zrobi coś, czego potem będzie żałował. Wybiegł z laboratorium, potykając się o swoje własne nogi, skołowany i wciąż w szoku. Gdy wypadł z drzwi frontowych rezydencji, pancerniki już wjeżdżały do ogrodu a studenci Xaviera stali na tarasie, patrząc w oszołomieniu na nadciągającą artylerię.

Oto nowa era mutantów, oto marzenie Xaviera i paranoja Magneto. Grupa dzieciaków stojących na przeciwko działom niebo-ziemia, czołgom, kartaczom i pancernikom.

Emma stanęła obok Eryka i podała mu hełm, który od razu włożył, odgradzając się od telepatycznych wpływów. Czuł się jak wydrążony pień, odcięty i pusty. Bezpieczny. Eryk zacisnął szczęki i wyciągnął ramiona, uaktywniając swoją moc.

"Emma. Idziemy do Xaviera. Unieszkodliwimy jego to i zakończymy konflikt!"

Emma podparła się pod biodra, prychnęła mentalnie.

"Mogę z nim walczyć stąd."

"Nie, nie możesz. Jest zbyt silny." uciął Eryk wściekle, złapał ją bez ceregieli za nadgarstek i powlókł za sobą w głąb rezydencji.

Potem rozpętał się chaos.

Walka nie była łatwa, ale im dłużej trwała, tym bardziej było jasne, kto wygra. Studenci Charlesa, chociaż rozdarli pomiędzy wolą swojego szalonego mentora, a swoją własną potrzebą obrony, bili się dzielnie, nie mieli jednak w sobie wystarczająco determinacji. Sean walczył z Angel, latając jak wielki, buczący bąk ponad ogrodami a Alex strzelał do Riptide`a plazmą, przy okazji przez przypadek rozwalając czołgi, otaczające coraz ciaśniejszym kordonem rezydencję. W pewnym momencie nie wiadomo było, kto walczy z kim, mutanci z mutantami, czy mutanci z ludźmi, a może po prostu wszyscy z wszystkimi. W sposób oczywisty ukochani ludzie, z którymi tak bardzo Charles chciał współpracować, byli na przegranej pozycji.

Znaleźli Xaviera w jego gabinecie, usiłującego dodzwonić się do CIA i walczyć telepatycznie z Emmą jednocześnie. Drżał, dławił się, wywracał antyczne statuetki na swoim biurku. Eryk patrzył na niego bez współczucia. Xavier nie dawał rady, pogubił się, pomylił. Nie miał dość siły, żeby utrzymać dystans i zamotał się w labiryncie myśli swoich, cudzych i nieistniejących.

"Widzę... że przyprowadziłeś... posiłki..." wychrypiał z wysiłkiem Charles i zmierzył Emmę płaskim, martwym spojrzeniem. "Pora... więc to... zakończyć... Nie obraź się... jak usmażę mózg... twojej telepatki..."

Emma uśmiechnęła się samymi ustami, umalowanymi obficie jasną, lśniącą szminką, widoczną nawet w jej diamentowej formie.

"Możesz próbować, kaleko."

Eryk stał wyprostowany, sztywny, zapatrzony w iście wojenny widok za oknem. Pojedynczymi ruchami palców wyciągał co ważniejsze metalowe części z pancerników i działek przeciwlotniczych, unieruchamiając je i nieodwracalnie uszkadzając. Za oknem wozy bojowe traktowały ogrody, niszczyły ścieżki, klomby i fantazyjnie przycięte krzewy. Eden najechany, eden zbezczeszczony i rozpruty, już nie bezpieczna oaza, ale miejsce zdrady. Wyglądało to strasznie, ale prawdziwa batalia toczyła się nie na zewnątrz, a tutaj, obok Eryka, a konkretniej pomiędzy Emmą a Charlesem. Telepaci nic nie mówili, patrzyli tylko na siebie i wymieniali mentalne, niewidoczne dla kogoś bez psychicznych mocy, ciosy.

"Dzisiaj sporo wypił, powinien wciąż to odczuwać." wymruczał cicho Eryk, zapatrzony wciąż za okno. "Mało je, żyje na kawie, prawie nie śpi."

Emma otarła pot, zbierający się jej na górnej wardze. Lśniła diamentowo, kanciasta i piękna, a Charles, pomimo zmęczenia, wciąż się jej nie poddawał.

"Twardy z niego przeciwnik." wydusiła zza zaciśniętych zębów Frost. "Jego umysł jest jak forteca, szkoda, że nie możesz tego zobaczyć, Eryk. Potrzebuję do niego furtki."

Charles patrzył na nią spod przymkniętych powiek, jak tygrys, szykujący się do skoku.

"Nie mam żadnych furtek dla ciebie, Emmo."

Frost napięła się a z jej ust wyrwał się jęk frustracji i niespodziewanego wysiłku. Jej diamentowa forma zamigotała. Eryk zgiął i wyprostował palce. Kolejne silniki maszyn bojowych wypadły z nich z grzechotem, strzelając fontannami iskier.

"Furtka, powiadasz. Emmo... Może nie furtka, ale... pęknięcie w murze..."

Zdjął hełm na chwilę, ale to wystarczyło, żeby pokazać Frost myśl. Ostatni wieczór przed misją na Kubie, salon, oświetlony blaskiem dogorywającego w kominku ognia. Partia szachów z czystą, klarowną sytuacją patową, bez zwycięzców i bez przegranych. Kasztanowe blaski we włosach Charlesa, jego ciemnogranatowe oczy o rozszerzonych źrenicach, uchylone usta. Miękkie poduszki na kanapie, dotyk aksamitnych kap, pocałunek, który się nie zdarzył, który nie miał prawa się zdarzyć, którego tak się żałowało, że się nie zdarzył... Ale gdyby, w jakiś sposób, wszystko stało się tak, jak się stać powinno, zostaliby razem, na zawsze, połączeni przerażającą nicią przeznaczenia, dopasowani, chociaż różni, odlegli, ale niesamowicie bliscy, dwaj samotni ludzie, którzy nie muszą już być samotni...

Śmiech Emmy, jak błyskawica przepruwająca ciemności, wyrwał Eryka z zamyślenia. Westchnienie Xaviera, niemal zbyt ciche, żeby je usłyszeć.

Mam cię.

Eryk schronił się pośpiesznie w swoim hełmie, nagle nagi i niewygodnie odsłonięty. Charles siedział wciąż na swoim wózku, z zamkniętymi oczyma i cierpieniem, odmalowanym na szczupłej, woskowatej twarzy. Emma dopadła go, w jakiś sposób przecisnęła się z myślą o oblanym blaskiem kominka salonie przez mentalne mury najpotężniejszego telepaty na świecie. Ręce Charlesa osunęły mu się z kolan i zawisły bezwładnie. Eryk podszedł, ujął je ostrożnie i złożył na oparciach wózka.

"Genialne, Magneto." zaśmiała się ponownie Frost, tryumfująca, chociaż tak naprawdę jej zwycięstwo było kwestią przypadku. Eryk nie wierzył, żeby tak prostacka, naiwna, melancholijna furtka stała się powodem upadku Xaviera. Charles... pozwolił sobie przegrać, pozwolił sobie zaatakować się skutecznie, pozwolił sobie na wątpliwość w prawdziwość swoich wynaturzonych, pokręconych przekonań...

"Ty to wiesz, jak komuś zepsuć radochę." zauważyła oschle Emma i wróciła do swojej człowieczej formy. Wyglądała na chorą, zielonkawy rzucik na jej twarzy, pot, oblewający jej twarz i kark. "Wygrałam. Mógłbyś się chociaż obligatoryjnie ucieszyć."

"Gówno tam wygrałaś." sarknął Eryk wściekle, po czym energicznym krokiem podszedł do drzwi. "Idziemy, pora zakończyć tą bezsensowną walkę. Gdy tylko zobaczę, że ranisz któregoś ze studentów Charlesa, swoją własną furtkę wybiję ci w twoich diamentowych plecach sam, Frost."

"Jaki nerwowy. Czyżby wyrzuty sumienia poniewczasie?" zapytała kąśliwie Emma, ale zamilkła, widząc twarz Eryka. "Dobrze już, dobrze. Chodźmy zakończyć tą dziecinadę."

Działał jak we śnie, poruszał się jak somnambulik pośród osób trzeźwych. Pokonywał przestrzeń bez zastanowienia, posługując się nie wzrokiem, ale wyczutymi biegunami magnetycznymi ziemi. Moc śpiewała w nim, dźwięczna i srebrna, a on, całkiem mimochodem, zdemontował od ręki wszystkie działa, pancerniki i czołgi, wywołując okrzyki grozy u postronnych. Angel i Sean wylądowali, zawieszając swoją walkę i kuląc się pod wpływem ogłuszającego dźwięku wyginających się żelaznych sztab. Alex po raz ostatni wystrzelił strumień plazmy, po czym potknął się i wywrócił w rozorany kołami zbrojnych samochodów klombik. Riptide wzruszył ramionami i przestał produkować swoje szkwały, zerkając pytająco to na Frost to na Magneto. Emma wzruszyła ramionami i odesłała żołnierzy na wschód, tam, gdzie biegła obwodnica Westchester, a oni poszli posłusznie za jej mentalnym rozkazem. Eryk wciąż bezmyślnie miażdżył ich maszyny bojowe, zamieniając je w bezużyteczne kłębki metalu, kabli i zbrojnych gąsienic.

Po jakimś czasie znalazł ciężarówkę z bronią, którą transportowali tutaj agenci CIA. Duża, kanciasta maszyna z załączonym do niej okrągłym, aluminiowym talerzem i tysiącem spężynkowatych, skręconych na amen kabli. Eryk wyłuskał ją ze szczątek samochodu i jedną, pojedynczą myślą podniósł w górę. Alex i Sean, widząc taki pokaz siły, cofnęli się ku rezydencji, niepewni, czy uciekać czy szukać profesora, i dopiero wtedy uciekać, razem z nim.

"Nic wam nie zrobimy. Nie bójcie się." powiedział spokojnie Eryk. Kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu tak właśnie naziści uspokajali ludzi, których pół godziny później pakowali do komór gazowych. Panika nie była wskazana, powodowała chaos, rozruchy i bunty, im spokojniejsze ofiary tym szybszy, sprawniejszy przebieg egzekucji.

Nigdy więcej. Nigdy więcej egzekucji, kontroli wieku mutantów przy pomocy jakiś diabelskich machin. Nigdy więcej współpracy z moralnie niepewnymi telepatami i ich przebiegłymi poplecznikami rządowymi.

Raven stanęła w głównym wejściu do rezydencji, trzymając w ramionach płaczącego rozdzierająco Azazela. Hank pojawił się za nią chwilę później, zgarbiony i zrezygnowany. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała.

"Zamieńmy Azazela w dorosłego osobnika i opuśćmy to... miejsce."

Jak się okazało, Hank chętnie współpracował. Emma nie musiała wyłuskiwać mu z umysłu danych, dotyczących jakże udanego eksperymentu CIA. Wystarczyła zdradzona mina oszukanej Raven i mały, czerwonoskóry diabełek, wciąż wyciągający rączki do jego niebieskiego futra, tak czy owak, Hanka nie trzeba było namawiać. Riptide i Alex pomogli mu znieść maszynerię do laboratorium. Raven szła za nimi z martwym wyrazem twarzy, którego Hank najwyraźniej nie mógł znieść.

"Raven..."

"Nic do mnie nie mów."

McCoy posłuchał Mystique, udowadniając, że zachował resztki zdrowego rozsądku. W laboratorium rozstawili maszynę, podłączyli ją, sprawdzili, czy nie została uszkodzona podczas walk. Azazel, pomimo łez i krzyku, został usadzony na laboratoryjnym stole. Raven ocierała mu chustką zapłakane ślepka i uspokajała jak mogła.

"Szybciej, bo znowu zacznie się teleportować..."

Hank uruchomił maszynę, która zaszumiała, niczym ogromny obudzony nagle stwór. Raven odsunęła się od Azazela, akurat w momencie, w którym strumień oślepiającego światła został wystrzelony w małego diabełka. Chwilę potem na stole laboratoryjnym siedział, goły jak go pan bóg stworzył, całkowicie dorosły i kompletnie skołowany Azazel. Siedział na resztce poplamionej pieluchy, poprutym podkoszulku dziecięcym i miażdżył udem żółtą, pluszową kaczuszkę.

"Jak... ale... Co...?"

Eryk zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę a Raven położyła Azazelowi dłoń na ramieniu i podała mu lekarski kitel, żeby przysłonił swoją całkowicie dorosłą nagość.

"Długo opowiadać, Indyczku. Najpierw znajdźmy ci jakieś ubranie."

 

//////////

 

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że karmiliście mnie marchewką! Nie cierpię marchewki!" gardłował Azazel, gdy już grupa Magneto wtoczyła się do kuchni i zasiadła przy stole. Czerwonoskóry teleporter, odziany w za duże ubrania Hanka, pił herbatę, z zapałem połykał w całości ciasteczka oreo i nie mógł wyjść z podziwu nad przygodą, która mu się przytrafiła, a której w ogóle nie pamiętał. Alex, Sean i Hank nie sprzeciwiali się najazdowi na kuchnię Xaviera, ale też nie wyglądali na zastraszonych bytnością wrogich mutantów w ich przestrzeniach prywatnych. Wyskok Charlesa zostawił wszystkich na tyle zszokowanych, że na moment zawiesił wrogość i nieufność pomiędzy obiema grupami. Czy to nie znaczyło, ze rozłam jest tak naprawdę jedynie teoretyczny i w zasadzie działa tylko w umyśle Charlesa i Eryka? Podział ludzie mutanci był widoczny i wyczuwalny, podział wśród mutantów, zwłaszcza oglądających zawstydzające, żenujące zdjęcia Azazela z okresu dziecinnego, nie tak bardzo.

Z jakiś przyczyn sporą rolę w tym dziwacznym galimatiasie, z tendencjami pokojowymi i propozycją herbaty, odgrywały dziewczyny. Emma, krążąc groźnie ze swoją cappucino i błyskając ironicznym uśmiechem jedynej czynnej telepatki na tym terenie, Angel i Raven w sposób bardziej towarzyski, zapraszając do stołu, szukając kubków, herbat, kaw i łyżeczek.

To było przykre do doświadczania, zwłaszcza, że Eryk już miał pomysł, jak tą nienaturalną sytuację zakończyć. Ale jeszcze nie teraz, jeszcze nie teraz...

"Mając roczek uwielbiałeś marchewkę z groszkiem. I niebieskie futrzaki." gadała Raven, pokazując zdjęcia Azazelowi, który, o ile to możliwe, stał się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.

"Jak rozumiem, robiliście nieustanną dokumentację fotograficzną mojego gołego tyłka z zasypką?"

"A jakże, całą serię!" roześmiała się Angel i pochyliła się nad stosem nieporządnie ułożonych fotek, wskazując na kilka z nich palcem. "Tutaj Raven cię kąpie, tutaj Emma odnajduje cię w Nowym Orleanie i daje ci klapsa, bo prawie spadłeś wtedy z mostu. O, a tu moje ulubione, śpisz sobie na futrzastych łapskach McCoya, patrz, nawet buzie otworzyłeś i się ślinisz! Widzisz jaki byłeś śliczny? I co z ciebie wyrosło..."

Całe towarzystwo pochyliło się nad zdjęciami diabełka w różnych stanach nagości, od samej pieluchy, po śpioszki, podkoszuleczki, majciochy w grochy i wersję sote, gdy Azazel wypoczywał sobie, wyswobodzony z pieluch i w sposób absolutnie marzycielski i naturalny, wietrzył pupę. Alex odchrząknął, powstrzymując pełnowymiarowy wybuch śmiechu.

"Nie cierpiałeś być za długo uwięziony w ubrankach, więc cię czasami Hank wietrzył. Bardzo to lubiłeś, Indyczku!"

Hank strzelił Alexa po głowie a Sean obrócił oczami, zakrył sobie usta, po czym złożył się w pół i ryknął homeryckim śmiechem. Azazel zakrył dłonią oczy i skulił się w sobie.

"Matko jedyna, nie pozwolicie mi tego zapomnieć?"

"Nigdy. Nie po tym, jak obsikałeś mi moją jedyną walizkę." oznajmił twardo Riptide a Azazel wyburczał coś niezrozumiałego, po czym wstał i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał umknąć z kuchni. Raven, Angel i Janos schwycili go w porę za ręce.

"Ej no! Gdzie uciekasz? Cały album mamy! Jak cię odnaleźliśmy nad morzem w Bułgarii! Albo jak zasnąłeś pod biurkiem Eryka, tutaj Raven cię bierze na spacer... O, i filmiki też mamy!"

"Filmiki?! O nie... Zabijcie mnie teraz, proszę."

"Nigdy nie mogłabym zabić kogoś, kto był takim ukochanym indyczkiem!"

Eryk popatrzył na kuchenną scenę. Jeszcze chwilę, jeszcze moment. Emma złapała jego spojrzenie i uniosła pytająco brew, a on skinął na nią głową i podążył w głąb rezydencji. Charles wciąż tam był, w gabinecie, trzeba było się nim zająć.

Charles siedział na swoim wózku tak jak go zostawili. Z głową przechylona w bok, z luźno opuszczonymi na poręcze ramionami wyglądał, jakby spał i jakby bardzo był mu ten sen potrzebny. Eryk pochylił się nad nim, położył mu dłoń na czole, przygładził nieco zwichrowane włosy. Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy spotkali się ponownie, Xavier wyglądał na rozluźnionego.

'Trzeba mu było mózg wyłączyć, żeby się rozluźnił."

Eryk drgnął i spojrzał ostro na Emmę, ale ona tylko podeszła powoli do wózka Charlesa. Po raz pierwszy nie kpiła i nie ironizowała, może miało to związek z potęgą telepatii Xaviera...

"Nie, robię to dla ciebie." oznajmiła Emma lekko i strzepnęła rzęsami. "Spokojnie, nie czytam twoich myśli, tylko twoją twarz."

Na podłodze walały się papiery, pęknięty czajnik elektryczny, przyciski do książek. Gabinet Xaviera, miejsce, w którym zaczynała się legenda, rodziły się potwory i zmieniała się rzeczywistość. Emma, chociaż posiadała wielką moc psychiczną, nijak nie mogła się równać z potęgą Xaviera. Frost wiedziała to i nawet z tym nie walczyła. Jej zwycięstwo było tak kwestią przypadku, jak chwilowa niepoczytalność Charlesa.

Lawirując swoją mocą, Eryk postawił wreszcie wózek Xaviera przy kanapie. Razem z Emmą ostrożnie ułożyli profesora na gabinetowej kozetce. Eryk ściągnął koc z wózka i nakrył nim Charlesa, po czym przysiadł obok niego. Nie powinien okazywać słabości przy Frost, która, chociaż chwilowo ułagodzona i oswojona, wciąż pozostawała kimś niedookreślonym a przez to niebezpiecznym.

Telepaci generalnie byli niebezpieczni, przemknęło przez głowę Eryka. Telepaci, którym dorównać mogą tylko inni telepaci a i to nie zawsze, mają tendencję do zapętlania się w swoich światach. Bardzo potężne i bardzo kruche umysły. Zastanowił się chwilę, czemu Emma w ogóle chciała się do jego prowizorycznej wciąż grupy przyłączyć. Najpierw do Sebastiana Shawa, potem do Eryka Lehnsherra, Emma Frost jawiła się jako jednostka samodzielna, zdecydowana i niezbyt odnajdująca się w grupie. A więc czemu.

Popatrzył na nią, jak prostuje swoją białą, kosmicznie drogą, szydełkową kreację, ledwie osłaniającą jej uda, jak odstawia wózek Xaviera pod okno, strzepuje włosy, poprawia błyszczyk na ustach. Popatrzył na jej twarz, beznamiętną i zdeterminowaną. Żelazo w jej krwi gromadziło się dziwnie w piersi, impulsy elektryczne przebiegały pomiędzy jej ramionami a głową jak małe iskry źle działającej zapalniczki. Eryk znał tego typu symptomy. Bała się. Pod przykrywką swojej mocy, pewności siebie, diamentowej ochrony, bała się, że zostanie sama i zwariuje. dlatego tak poszukiwała grupy, przynależności, kogoś, kto będzie znosił jej ironię, ale na koniec powie, że może zostać, że ma tutaj swoje miejsce. Szaleństwo chyba zawsze czaiło się gdzieś z tyłu głowy telepaty, tylko Charles zawsze miał dookoła przyjaznych ludzi, którzy mu się z nim pomagali uporać... Emma nie, Emma musiała takich ludzi aktywnie szukać.

Charlesowi zresztą, jego serdeczni ludzie niezbyt pomogli. A może po prostu jeden, najważniejszy serdeczny go opuścił, niwelując starania reszty.

"Był zmęczony." powiedziała zimno Frost, przybierając swoją lśniącą, kanciastą, diamentową formę. "Po wypadku, z rehabilitacją kręgosłupa, z operacjami, które nie mogły mu już pomóc. Był zmęczony."

"I pękł." wyszeptał zmartwiałymi wargami Eryk, po czym spojrzał wnikliwie na Emmę. "Wymaż mu z pamięci ostatni tydzień. Jemu i wszystkim tutaj Niech Charles nie pamięta tego, co zrobił, inni też."

"Ale ty będziesz pamiętał." wytknęła Emma bezlitośnie. "To nie fair względem ciebie, chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?"

"Tak. Ja muszę pamiętać. Na wypadek, gdyby stało się to jeszcze raz, chociaż... wątpię, żeby tak było. To tutaj to jedynie ogromny, niefortunny przypadek. Ale nie ma prawa się powtórzyć."

Emma skinęła w zamyśleniu głową, po czym uklęknęła przy Charlesie. Jej diamentowe kolana zatrzeszczały, kując w uszy.

"Mam wymazać pamięć także naszej grupie? Te chocki klocki z małym Azazelem? Nieszczęśliwa miłość Raven?"

Eryk potaknął, nie odwracając wzroku od twarzy Charlesa.

"Tak. Tak, wszystko."

"My zostaniemy." wyszeptała Emma, tylko pozornie bez związku. Eryk zerknął na nią z ponurym humorem i poklepał ją po jej diamentowej dłoni.

"Tak, my będziemy pamiętać."

Emma westchnęła i przemieniła się w człowieczą formę i usiadła na krawędzi kozetki, na której leżał Charles, obok Eryka. Jej oddech był przyspieszony a na blade policzki wystąpił lekki, różowawy rumieniec, całkiem do niej nie pasujący.

"Do jutra rana, całą noc. Tyle zajmie mi powolne podmienienie wspomnień znajdujących się w tym domu osób. Wszystkich naraz, równomiernie, tak, żeby się nie zorientowali i żebym nie uszkodziła ich umysłów. Xaviera zostawię na koniec, teraz pójdę na dół. Zdaje się mieli w kuchni jakiś niezły sernik."

"Dziękuję."

Emma westchnęła, wstała z kozetki i podeszła do drzwi. Jej ramiona drgały miarowo.

"Eryk?"

"Tak?"

"Zrobiłbyś to samo dla mnie? To, co teraz robisz dla Charlesa? Bo wiesz, szaleni ludzie nie wiedzą, że są szaleni. Mutanci także."

Eryk uśmiechnął się i skłamał gładko.

"Oczywiście, że zrobiłbym dla ciebie to samo."

"Oczywiście." uśmiechnęła się Emma, gładko łykając kłamstwo. W końcu będąc pracującą onegdaj dla Shawa telepatką, miała w tym wprawę.

 

 

///////////////////////////

 

Właśnie wschodził księżyc, żółty jak latarnia pośród fioletowego mroku, i oblewał swoim blaskiem granatowy cień gabinetu. Eryk nie zapalał światła, tylko jedna, samotna lampka na biurku żarzyła się intymnie. W rezydencji było cicho jak makiem zasiał, wszystkie rozmowy, ustalenia, kłótnie zagasły wraz ze słońcem, pozostawiając mutantów zmęczonych i gotowych do rozejścia się do swoich pokojów. Około północy wszyscy już spali. Wszyscy poza Erykiem.

Siedział na kanapie w gabinecie Xaviera i patrzył się w okno. Charles leżał przykryty kocem, z głową na jego kolanach, i drzemał, spokojny i bezwładny, bezpieczny po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu. Nogi okryte puchatym, miękkim kocem, układały mu się obłym kształtem i Eryk od czasu do czasu dotykał ich dłonią, przygładzając nieistniejące fałdki przykrycia.

Wczesnym rankiem jego grupa mutantów opuści rezydencję a on i Charles na nowo będą wrogami. Bez pamięci, bez pamiątek.

Wiedział, że musi stąd odejść, że nie może zostać, że jego misja czeka na niego. Byli z Xavierem swoimi polisami na życie, ubezpieczeniem, w razie, gdyby jeden z nich zwariował, drugi będzie czuwał i będzie na tyle silny, żeby zatrzymać szaleństwo. Nie mogli zostać razem. Razem byliby zbyt obnażeni i podatni na ataki oraz swoje własne wynaturzenia. Bo wynaturzenia będą się zdarzały, tego Eryk był już pewny. Charles, młody profesor, telepata o zapędach pacyfistycznych, potrafił zagubić się w swoich zapędach ulepszania świata na tyle, żeby straci z oczu najistotniejsze dla siebie priorytety. Potrafił zagubić sens swojej pokojowej krucjaty i zacząć zabawiać się w Boga, odkształcać cudze życia, kreować sztucznie historię. Eryk powinien go winić, za brak kontroli nad sobą, za głupotę i brak ostrożności, ale nie umiał. Wiedział, że on sam też był podatny na tego typu szaleństwo. Posiadał moc, potężniejszą niż większość mutantów, i chciał za wszelką cenę chronić swoich pobratymców, balansując na krawędzi paranoi i krwiożerczego szału.

Miejsce, pomiędzy spokojem a wściekłością, było nie osiągalne. I dla Charlesa i dla Eryka. Dlatego musieli się nawzajem strzec, obserwować się, ale z oddalenia, tak, żeby nie stracić dystansu i perspektywy.

Pogładził Xaviera po głowie, odgarniając mu z czoła już nie tak już młodzieńcze jak kiedyś loki. Srebrne nitki siwych włosów lśniły w czuprynie Charlesa, a ich widok rozczulał Eryka, rozmiękczał mu coś w środku. Chciało mu się płakać. Szczęśliwie Emma też już spała, bo uśmiałaby się teraz za wszystkie czasy. Z nią sprawa była jasna, taka telepatka była bezpieczna, bo nie wywoływała żadnych niepożądanych uczuć, trzeba się było przed nią trzymać w szachu a jej oschłe komentarze i przewrotne poczucie humoru tylko to ułatwiały. Eryk wolałby mieć przy boku Charlesa, Xavier byłby idealnym telepatą, jednocześnie telepatą najgorszym, bo wzbudzającym emocje, poczucie przynależności a, w końcowej fazie, także współzależność.

Charles westchnął przez sen i odwrócił twarz, wpierając policzek i nos w brzuch Eryka. Podświadomie szukał ciepła, miękkiego miejsca, gdzie mógłby przestać słyszeć myśli, przestać być odpowiedzialnym, zawsze gotowym do reakcji profesorem X, mentorem mutantów nowej ery. Eryk znał to uczucie lepiej niż dobrze. Pogładził siwiejące loki Charlesa, dotknął mu policzka, czoła, karku. Jutro Charles obudzi się z wymazaną pamięcią, bez wspomnień z ostatniego tygodnia, oczyszczony ze swojej małej zdrady, drobnego szaleństwa, które tak łatwo mogło rozpętać kolejną wojnę światową. Jutro Charles obudzi się i nie będzie pamiętał rozmów z Erykiem, ich bliskości, ich przyjaźni. Jutro znowu będą wrogami.

Charles mruknął coś protestująco i rzucił się pod kocem. Eryk pochylił, coraz niżej i niżej, aż wreszcie, położył głowę na biodrze Xaviera. Trwali tak, złożeni niewygodnie, jak dwa fragmenty dziwnego, trudnego puzzla, wyglądającego na niemożliwego do złożenia, a mimo to dającego się przy odrobinie wysiłku dokończyć. Charles z głową na kolanach Eryka, Eryk z policzkiem na kościstym, okrytym kocem biodrze.

Musieli się rozstać, żeby pilnować się nawzajem. Na kubańskiej plaży nie było to tak oczywiste jak tutaj, w gabinecie, w pogrążonej we śnie rezydencji.

Eryk siedział z Charlesem dopóki nie wstał świt a szaroniebieski blask poranka nie wszedł przez okna gabinetu, oblewając mglistym światłem kanapę. Wtedy Eryk usiadł, wyprostował się i odsunął od siebie Charlesa, uważając, żeby go nie obudzić. Przykrył go kocem, poprawił poduszkę, po chwili wahania, pocałował. W usta. Nigdzie indziej mu nie pasowało. Eryk miał trzydzieści dwa lata i wiedział, że nie zdarzy mu się już w życiu nic podobnego. Nie chciał, żeby zdarzyło mu się w życiu coś podobnego.

"Do widzenia Charles."

Charles poruszył nosem i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak rozmyte, miaukliwe "nie". Eryk uśmiechnął się i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

 

 

end

 

 

by Homoviator 08/2011


End file.
